


It's You (I Fell Into)

by Antigone2



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, alternate universe - office setting, alternative universe - coworkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone2/pseuds/Antigone2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi hadn't seen Chiba Mamoru in years, and she certainly didn't expect their next meeting would end up with her sprawled across his lap, but that's the universe sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post (with permission):  
> http://ask-usagi.tumblr.com/post/38278060791
> 
> title is from Foo Fighter's Big Me

Usagi hadn't seen Chiba Mamoru in years, and she certainly didn't expect their next meeting would end up with her sprawled across his lap, but that's the universe sometimes.

The last time Usagi had seen Mamoru, she was heading off to her second year of high school and he was headed off to god knows where to study god knows what.

It was at Crown arcade, of course. Motoki was there, and Unazuki with her sparkling eyes, and Usagi was surrounded by her girl friends - finally all of them due to be in the same school (except Rei, striking in her TA high school uniform against the sea of blue and white). Mamoru - with the tell-tale amused look in his bright blue eyes, put a hand on her head, just briefly, before he left.

"Later, Odango atama."

Despite herself, she had watched him leave.

Fast forward six years later, give or take a day, and Usagi was walking briskly down the hallway of her workplace, until she caught her foot on something and would have collided with the floor had she not landed on someone first.

She'd knocked him down, so he was half sitting up on the ground, glasses knocked askew, blue eyes blinking at her in slow surprise.

"Odango?"

 _Mamoru?_ Usagi managed to glance up at him from her rather undignified position, legs flailing behind her, her chest pressed against his abdomen. Yes, it was definitely him. And he was still definitely incredibly (and unfairly, Usagi always thought) good-looking, even sitting on the ground in a heap. Her face flushed almost painfully hot.

It took her a moment to untangle herself from him, pushing herself back onto her knees. She started to gather up her files, "I'm so sorry about that," she said, looking up at him with an apologetic smile. The shock in his eyes melted away to amusement and Usagi felt a spark of annoyance toward him. Always that smirking look in his eyes, that hadn't changed either.

"And my name is Tsukino, remember?" she said, primly tucking some stray strands of hair up into her twin buns.

"I remember." Mamoru handed her two file folders she'd missed, and she took it with a professional nod, standing up along with him.

"I look forward to working with you, Ms Tsukino," Mamoru said, a half-smile pulling at his lips. As a parting shot, he handed her one stylish pink pump before bowing and continuing down the hallway while Usagi hopped on one foot, quickly attempting to replace her shoe before anyone noticed.

She glanced behind her at the carpet to see what had tripped her, but nothing was there.

Well, this week was already going _great_.

 

* * *

 

Usually the free donuts were the only part of the morning meetings Usagi really cared about. But that day it was slightly more interesting, if only because Mamoru and three other well-dressed, intelligent looking people stood up at the front of the room with the section-leader, Boss Inoue.

"I'd like to introduce our new engineers," Mr. Inoue said, gesturing to the group behind him, who bowed and recited greetings. Out of the group, only one was a woman - a stunning brunette who introduced herself as Fujiwara Saori.

Usagi pretended not to notice as Mamoru caught her eye and smiled slightly during his introduction. "Yum," one of Usagi's coworkers, Erika, murmured under her breath. 'Wait until you get to know him,' Usagi thought.

"I hope you work well with them, as their designs and modifications to our products help bring the future of technology here today," the section leader finished. Saori put her hand on Mamoru's arm and murmured something to him, making him laugh a little.

"They will be working closely with your groups," the boss continued, "I hope you all make them feel welcome. And, on that note, please join us Friday night for a night of food and drink at Izakaya."

They all cheered, clapping a little. Usagi couldn't help smiling too. After work drinks were common, but an official food and drink party would be covered on the company dime. Nothing like free food and some decent beer. There certainly were at least some perks to being part of the corporate world.

 

* * *

 

Usagi made sure to keep a little beer in the bottom of the glass to avoid constant refills, but still she felt flush and relaxed from the two cups she'd had. Conversation flowed around her as she flexed her legs, stretching them under the long table around which everyone was kneeling.

There was a flurry of activity as a new pitcher of beer arrived at the table and people quickly began filling glasses. One of the girls she worked with squeezed behind the group to go talk to someone else, and Usagi found herself suddenly next to Mamoru who looked at her with slightly bleary eyes.

She had noticed their boss kept filling Mamoru's glass even when he protested, and soon he just stopped protesting.

"Odango atama," he said, and judging by his voice the alcohol was starting to effect him.

Usagi fixed him with a defiant stare. "Tsukino," she said. "My name is Tsukino, Mr. Chiba."

Mamoru gave a short laugh, shaking his head a little. "Sure," he said, still looking at her. "Tsukino Usagi."

With a toss of her hair, Usagi took a sip of her drink and reached for another piece of fried chicken. The beer was okay, but Usagi was there for the free food above all else. She tried to ignore Mamoru, who was still looking at her, resting his chin in his hand.

"How am I going to work with you, Odango atama?" he murmured, almost to himself.

" _Excuse_ me?" Usagi said, not bothering to keep the edge out of her voice. "What do you mean by that?"

With his free hand, he gently brushed his fingers by a strand of hair falling near her ear. Usagi's breath caught.

"Silly, clumsy, F-student Odango atama," he continued, that half-smile back on his face.

Usagi jerked out away from his hand with a glare. "I'm 22 years old now," she snapped. "I'm an adult, who had this job _before y_ ou did which technically makes _me_ your upperclassman now."

Mamoru laughed out loud, putting his head down on his arms again. Usagi bristled at his laughter.

"You're drunk," she said, knowing that more than half the people at the party were in the same state.

"You're angry at me," he said, blinking unevenly, still looking at her with that stupid, smirky expression. _Even drunk he manages to act all superior_ , Usagi thought, pointedly ignoring that he was so close his arm was brushing hers. "You are still so adorable when you are angry at me."

At that, Usagi shot him a surprised look and stamped down on the violent thump of her heart. "What?" she said, with a curtness she didn't intend.

Mamoru grinned at her, and then someone else was pulling on his shoulder, "Mamoru," Saori was saying, "Inoue wants to chat with you about something."

There was another shuffle of people, and Usagi found herself separated from Mamoru until the end of the night.

The cool night air was like a balm on her flushed face as Usagi left the restaurant. She and a few of her coworkers were headed to catch the last trains out of the local station. On her way, Usagi saw Mamoru waiting for a cab with a few other stumbling coworkers of hers. Mamoru caught her eye and that certain annoying smile bloomed across his features.

As she walked by, he took a step toward her and she put her arm under his to steady him, pretending not to notice (or care) that his arm wound around her waist in return.

"Now it's _you_ who will knock us both to the ground," she said, grunting a little as he leaned on her heavily. Mamoru tightened his hold on her waist, just a little, as she walked him down the taxi line. Beneath the alcohol, she could smell his scent - soap, and a hint of spicy cologne. His fingers pressed against her waist slightly.

"At least _I_ have an excuse," he managed to say.

"Snarky to the end," Usagi said, but couldn't help her lips from pulling up a little.

Mamoru noticed, and touched her cheek with his finger, clumsily. "You have such a pretty smile," he mumbled, his words slurring together.

"And _you_ are completely wasted," Usagi said, with a saccharine smile and voice. He gave her a crooked smile in response, nuzzling his face into her hair.

They reached the front of the line and Usagi helped him into the taxi that had just pulled up. As she was about to close the door he looked up at her with red-rimmed, but still striking, blue eyes. "What about you? Getting home okay?"

"A bunch of us are taking the train," she nodded toward a group starting to coalesce outside the door of the restaurant.

One of them waved to her, "C'mon, Tsukino!" he called. "Last train leaves soon!"

"Have a good night, Chiba. Go home and sleep it off," Usagi said.

"Later, Odango atama," he called as she shut the door, and Usagi just shook her head. What an infuriating man.

The group she was with tittered a little, one girl slinging her arm around Usagi as they walked toward the station, "What's 'odango atama' mean?"

"It means some things never change."

* * *

 

"So, you'll never guess who one of the engineers at my new job is," Usagi said, leaning forward over the table and lowering her voice as if he might jump out of the decorative potted plants near the booth and overhear.

"Who?" Minako whispered back.

"And why are we whispering?" Makoto added, also leaning forward eagerly.

"That guy," Usagi said. "Remember from when we were in middle school, and he used to tease me about my hair? Rei was friends with him."

"Chiba Mamoru," Rei said, stirring her straw in her soda. "Don't pretend you didn't know his name, Usagi."

 _"Anyway_ ," Usagi said, "he's at my job now. I ran into him-" literally but they didn't need to know that - "a few days ago in the hallway and he's like four cubes down from me."

"Is he still a pain in your ass?" Makoto asked, and Usagi shrugged.

"I don't know how much I'll be working with him, but he called me 'Odango atama', like... grow up, ya know?" Usagi forced a giggle, not mentioning the dinner afterward and how he had managed to insult her and disarm her all at the same time. While drunk. "I hope he doesn't make work difficult. I love this job."

"No, you don't," Minako said, giving Usagi a strange look and laughing a little.

"You are right, I don't," Usagi said with a shrug, "but I like making money to save for my new place. And it's something to do until something better comes along, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know," Minako said, as their food arrived. "I'm like that with lots of things, too. Clothes, men, shoes... ya know, the disposable things."

"Minako!" Ami was scandalized, although at this point, she was more pretending to be scandalized out of habit than actually surprised at anything that came from Minako's mouth.

"Speaking of your new place," Makoto said, changing the subject cheerfully, "up for apartment hunting next weekend?"

"Yes!" Usagi said, happily. "Only a couple more weeks before I have enough to move out." She liked living with her parents but the prospect of living with her friends was so much more exciting.

She, Makoto and Minako were all planning on going in on a small place nearby all their favorite haunts and convenient to their jobs. And although Ami and Rei already had their living arrangements worked out, Usagi knew they would be frequent guests. The idea of living with all her friends together as a little family made Usagi nearly vibrate with happiness. Every spare cent Usagi made was tucked away for the down payment.

"See," she said, elbowing Minako slightly, "this job is good for something at least! To our new place!" The girls raised their glasses.

"And all the awesome parties you'll be inviting us to," Rei said, with a grin.

"You crash there enough times, girlie, and we will start charging you rent," Minako quipped.

Usagi laughed, basking in the feeling of being surrounded by friends. Screw Mamoru and his mysterious mood swings and annoying nicknames. Usagi had it great, as it was, right now.

 

* * *

 

The office was deserted, and Usagi came into his cube almost silently.

"Mamoru," she said, spinning his desk chair so he faced her. Her hair was longer, like back in high school, streaming in two wavy ponytails down her back. As he watched her wordlessly, she braced herself on the arms of his chair and leaned over him, brushing his nose with hers. He parted his lips to breathe her name and her mouth descended on his, hot and wet, coaxing his mouth open and his head back.

Her blouse fell open in his hands, her skin warm and soft. Her legs straddled him on the chair, and she leaned her body into his with a soft sigh. Blonde hair fell loose, tumbling around them with the gentle vanilla scent he'd caught when she had helped him into the cab two nights ago. He ran his hands up her legs, under her skirt, and pressed his mouth to her bare chest, pulling her closer.

Her hands cradled his face, and she pulled back and looked at him with that slow, oh-so-pretty smile of hers, before she started tracing white-hot kisses down his chest.

Mamoru moaned loudly, and his own voice woke him with a start.

Blinking, he took a second to come down, realize where he was. He turned and looked at his alarm clock as it flipped from 5:59 to 6:00am and began chirping obnoxiously.

Monday morning.

Time for work.

Mamoru sat up, ran his hands over his face and stared straight at the wall, letting the alarm chirp burrow into his brain. He had always liked Usagi quite a lot more than he had ever let on, but ever since they were reunited by gravity when she tumbled over him in the hall he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. And now she'd invaded his subconscious too, apparently...

 _Get it together, Chiba_ , he thought to himself, shaking his head. _Go to work, be professional, don't stare at Tsukino Usagi's breasts, do your job and come home._

Easy.

 

* * *

 

It was two minutes to eight, and Usagi ran across the lobby as best she could in heels, juggling her jacket over one arm and her work bag over the other. She brightened to see the elevator doors open and waiting. That damn elevator was the bane of her chronically late existence: a slow, lumbering thing that took _forever_ to come back once it was in use. Her eyes widened as the doors began to close.

"Wait, hold the elevator!" she called. The doors began to close. "Hey! Please - just-" She stumbled in just before the doors shut, her momentum propelling her forward and she caught herself on the back bar and turned on a heel to face forward again.

"What the hell?" she snapped, "Wh- oh, it's you."

"'Morning, Tsukino," Mamoru said, pushing the button for their floor.

"Why didn't you hold the elevator?" she demanded, "I was _right_ there." She dropped her bag and shrugged on her jacket, smoothing her skirt and blouse with her hands and finger-brushing through her bangs.

"I guess I didn't see you," he said and he was _so obviously lying_ that Usagi's teeth set on edge.

"The hell you didn't," Usagi snapped. She knew she was being kind of childish, but for a second she seemed to channel her teenage self, when nearly everything Mamoru did drove her to practically see red.

Especially since he was standing there like he stepped out of the pages of GQ, all immaculate lines and perfectly combed hair, stylish briefcase in his hands. He looked handsome as hell. Ugh, that jerk.

And honestly? How did the man go from touching her hair and calling her adorable to purposely trying to elevator-block her at 8am on a Monday morning?

"I was just in a hurry," he said lifting his eyes to the ceiling.

 _Is he rolling his eyes at me?_ Usagi thought. _Oh,_ hell _no._

"In a hurry _this_ ," she said suddenly, running her hands down the array of buttons in a fit of pique, lighting up nearly all the floors between them and their destination.

Mamoru blinked at the glowing buttons and sent Usagi a withering expression. "Was that really necessary?"

Usagi lifted her chin and raised her eyebrows at him in an expression that clearly said: _Yes it fucking was._

In their silence, the elevator shuttered to a stop, opened its doors to an empty hallway, and closed again.

Mamoru sighed. Usagi faced the elevator doors, looking pretty pleased with herself as the elevator stopped at the next floor. Even though, she, of course, was going to be late, too. It was _so_ worth it just to see Mamoru shut his eyes in frustration and lean his head against the elevator wall.

"Have a great day," she said in a sing-song voice as the elevator finally reached their floor and she exited first, not looking back.

* * *

 Usagi didn't see Mamoru again until almost the end of the day, when she volunteered to bring the latest manual drafts to the engineers. She could have dropped it off to Saori or someone else, but her feet walked to Mamoru's cubicle almost of their own accord.

He was deeply involved in work, so she 'knocked' slightly on the cubicle wall.

"Hello, Tsukino. What can I do for you?" he said, looking at her without taking his hands from the keyboard.

Usagi blinked at his dismissive tone, swallowing the greeting that had been on the tip of her tongue. Maybe he was still mad about the elevator.

"Naoko and I have a manual draft completed," she said, handing him a file folder. "Can you review it for Wednesday?"

He took the folder and put it down on the desk next to him. "Alright."

"I'm sorry about the elevator thing," Usagi said. Mamoru just nodded, not looking up.

Usagi felt suddenly like some sputtering child at the principal's office. As usual, and despite herself, Chiba Mamoru still managed to piss her off, one way or another.

"You know, I'm sort of sick of having to adjust myself to your newest mood like a chameleon," she said, crossly.

Mamoru stopped typing and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You're right," he said, after a moment. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

Usagi leaned against his desk and tilted her head. "Like what?"

 _You, in various stages of undress._ "Just the new job and everything," he smiled at her, shrugged a little. "Nothing major. I'm sorry for not holding the elevator for you. I should have. You just surprised me."

"Surprised you more or less than when I tackled you in the hallway the other day?"

His tight smile transformed into a boyish grin that made Usagi's mouth go dry. "Well, this was less likely to result in a concussion at least."

"Slightly less likely," she agreed, happy to be back to banter with him. The drunken affection turned immediate professional coldness had thrown her for a loop, but she was silly to be worried. Years may have passed, but this is the same old Mamoru, she thought as she walked back to her desk.

Same old infuriating, snarky, smug Mamoru - and the same strange effervescent feeling in her chest when she was around him.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

"So, are you ready for your first off-site?" Saori asked, as she and Mamoru walked into the elevator together after getting lunch.

"Yeah, sure," he said, "it's seems pretty straight forward. You did a couple already, right?"

Saori smiled, brushing a strand of glossy brown hair behind one ear. "Yup. It's just a quick meet and greet with the end users, getting feedback and everything. As long as you know your stuff, you'll be fine."

"To be honest, it'll be a nice change of pace to work out of the office for a day," he said.

It'd been a long few of weeks, although Mamoru got along well with the majority of his coworkers, and especially his boss who seemed to think Mamoru could walk on water, the work was somewhat tedious at times.

And his nerves were getting worn thin by working so closely with Usagi. He simultaneously eagerly awaited and dreaded seeing her every day. If they didn't cross paths he went home feeling relief that weighed like disappointment, when they did spend time together holding up a professional demeanor took a toll on him.

Before, when Usagi got too close, dazzled him just a little too much, he'd fall back on vexing her to annoyance - the old, comfortable patterns. But now they were too adult for name-calling, besides which, they worked together. So Mamoru was forced to be blandly cordial to her, fighting the habit to tease her, stamping down his growing desire to touch her, to kiss her. And far too often utterly failing to keep his eyes off of her, in ways he knew would eventually become obvious, if it wasn't already.

He _had_ to stop thinking about her that way. He had to stop thinking about her full stop. All of it was so inappropriate. And frustrating.

"Earth to Mamoru, come in Mamoru," Saori was saying, and Mamoru blinked and looked at her in surprise.

Saori gave a soft, elegant giggle as the the elevator doors opened. "Yeah, I think a day out of the office will do you good, you've been spacing a little lately."

"I'm just tired."

"Oh," Saori said, as she walked with him back to his desk, "I forgot to tell you! Ota Naoko's sister had her baby, so Ota is taking some time off to visit her family in Nagano. You'll be doing the off-site with Tsukino Usagi instead."

Misreading his response, she touched his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, she's just as capable as Ota," Saori smirked a little. "So I'm told, anyway. Despite appearances to the contrary, I suppose."

Mamoru felt a sudden flash of defensive anger at Saori's words about Usagi, and just nodded curtly. "Thanks, Saori, I'm sure we'll be fine. In fact, you can let her know I'll give her a ride to the lab if she wants."

Saori raised her eyebrows, slightly taken aback. "Oh okay. I'll confirm." She waved and left and Mamoru sat and put his head in his hands.

Oh, well. He supposed things could be worse.

* * *

Usagi sighed from the passenger seat of Mamoru's car, tapping her pen on the clipboard she held in her lap. "This place is really in the middle of nowhere."

Mamoru nodded, "It's a bit out of the city, isn't it? Have you been there before?"

"Nah, I've done off-sites but not at this lab. They are a new customer, just ordered their first set of instruments from us within the last year. They've been growing, though, so we hope to become their default supplier in the years the come."

Mamoru couldn't help smiling, feeling a little proud of her, she really seemed to know her stuff sometimes. His silly little odango had really grown up.

"Oh no, Mamoru, help!" she cried out suddenly and Mamoru jumped a little and did a double take at her.

"Jeeze, Odango atama what did you do?"

She looked at him in abject horror, her hands spread open - covered with black ink. "The pen is leaking!"

Mamoru pulled over to the side of the road and surveyed the damage.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried. Usagi felt like an idiot. It was really nice of Mamoru to drive her - it'd've taken forever to get this far out of the city on public transit - and here she was staining his car up with pen ink. Even a jerk didn't deserve that. And this was such a really nice car, too.

"Ugh, why do things like this always happen to me?" she said, as Mamoru handed her a wet hand wipe from his glove compartment. "Wow, look at you, Mr. Prepared," she said, wiping the ink off her hands and wrapping the offending pen up in the paper and putting in the door.

"I think we are okay," she said, looking at the seats, the dash... everything appeared to be clean.

"Your shirt, Usagi," Mamoru said and she looked down and gasped at the large black splatters on the white of her blouse.

"Oh no! What do I do?" Usagi wailed, "It's noticeable, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's noticeable."

Usagi put her head in her hands.

"Do you have an extra shirt?" he asked.

"Of _course_ not," she said. "What kind of person just carries around extra shirts?"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and reached under the back seat and dropped a folded white shirt in her lap.

"Oh, obviously that type of person," Usagi said, looking at Mamoru incredulously. "What else do you have back there? A tent and water in case we get stranded? Canned food in case the apocalypse hits on the way home?"

"Look, do you want the shirt or not?"

Usagi nodded, "Thanks."

Mamoru put his blinker on to pull back onto the road.

"Wait!" She said, shimmying out of her jacket.

Mamoru paled. "W- what are you doing?!"

"I can't just walk in there covered in ink and say 'oh hi, can I change my shirt in your bathroom?'" Usagi said, "We are representing our product, Mamoru." She held her jacket up like a curtain between them. "Hold this," she said. "Keep an eye out for passerby, okay?"

Mamoru took her jacket from her and held it up, lifting his eyes to the roof and listening to her shift around in the passenger seat. "I can't believe this," he muttered. ' _Do not think about how she's literally less than a foot away from you, topless, in your car. Do NOT.'_ _  
_

Usagi unbuttoned her shirt, careful not to touch the stains, and folded it carefully inside out. "I know. I know, okay? You don't need to say what you are thinking." The time she ended up in Chiba Mamoru's car without her shirt. _God, help me._ "That you'll never let me live this down."

"That... isn't what I'm thinking."

"Rest in peace, pretty top that I got on sale while shopping in Ginza with Minako," she said, patting the silk sadly.

"Usagi, focus," Mamoru's voice sounded like he was gritting his teeth.

"Oh, right, sorry," she said, shrugging Mamoru's shirt over her shoulders. It was starched and clean, and all wrong for her small frame. "Okay done."

Mamoru lowered the jacket and his eyes down to her.

"You missed a button," he said.

Blushing, Usagi fumbled to button the gap, which had given a spectacular view of the front of her bra. _Maybe I can open the door and throw myself into traffic_ , Usagi thought. _That seems like a viable option right now_.

"This is never gonna work," she sighed, as Mamoru handed her back her jacket.

She was right. The shirt slipped down her small shoulders and the sleeves came past her hands. It hung around her like a tent.

"Okay, hold on," Mamoru said, leaning over to her. He cuffed the sleeves, pulled some excess fabric back behind her and pinned it back with one of the collar pins. "Better," he said.

Usagi flicked the sun-visor mirror down and unbuttoned the top button in the collar, and leaned back to tuck the vast majority of the long shirt into her skirt. Mamoru slid his eyes away from her, probably much too slowly, and took a swig from his water bottle.

"Okay," she said, closing the visor and leaning back in the seat. It still looked strange and shapeless, puffing out from her slim fitting suit jacket in a bizarre way. "I guess it's better than nothing."

"Hey, Mamoru?" she said, as he carefully pulled back onto the road.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she said, sincerely. His hand was resting on the gear shift and she put her hand over his, squeezing a little, just for a second.

"Anytime."

* * *

It went really well. No one blinked an eye at Usagi's less-than-sleek style. The employees at the lab responded to her sincere and amiable personality, and enjoyed talking about the technical aspects of the equipment with Mamoru. Mamoru really enjoyed touring the facility, and learning about their research. In fact, Usagi had to sort of drag him away when it was time leave.

"That went great," Usagi said, bouncing her way to the car. "We make a great team," she said, without even thinking.

Mamoru couldn't help but smile - couldn't ever help but smile around her lately. "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Yeah, I'm full of surprises," she said, grinning up at him in the afternoon sun. She was dazzling.

"I'm glad we ran into each other again," the words tumbled out of his mouth, almost out of his control. "I kind of like having you around." It was true. Despite his new and unsettling overwhelming attraction to her - her company was uplifting. Chaotic and serene all at once. Just like before.

Usagi leaned against the car and laughed up at him, her cheeks flushing a little. "Thanks for giving me the shirt off your back," she said. "Well, I guess it was the shirt out of your back _seat_ but ya know. Semantics."

She pulled on his tie a little and he leaned forward until his forehead touched hers, his hands on either side of her, pressed against the car. Slowly, their smiles faded.

Mamoru's eyes went right to her lips, just inches from his. His mind started hazily listing all the reasons it would be a terrible idea to kiss her, not the least of which was that they were literally standing in a public parking lot outside a client's place of business. Usagi put her hand on his chest, fingers spread, and Mamoru was starting to forget some of those reasons. Usagi curled her fingers together until she was clutching his shirt in her hand and the list of reasons went straight to hell.

A car nearby started up and they both jumped. Usagi laughed nervously, shaking her head. _What was that? What just happened?_

Mamoru fumbled for the keys and they climbed back into his car. Usagi watched him start the car, and give her a small smile before backing out and driving away.

Usagi's heart gave a painful thump. The truth was, the entire time she knew him, 'hating' Mamoru was much easier than anything else because she knew that underneath the teasing and banter, there was person that made her sort of ache inside. A person she could so easily fall for, and who could break her heart ten times without breaking a sweat. And now her protective wall of annoyance at him was slowly crumbling, a breach in the dam every time he gave her that boyish grin. If he kept this up, it would collapse completely. And Usagi was terrified of drowning in the ensuing flood.

The atmosphere in the car felt awkward and oppressive all of a sudden and Usagi didn't know why, or what to do to fix it.

"So, you still friends with Rei and them?" Mamoru asked. "What are they up to?"

And Usagi's whole demeanor brightened. She filled the ride back to the city with updates on her friends' lives, funny stories about their times together, and even let him in on her plans to move in with Minako and Makoto by the new year. All the awkwardness was gone as it was never there.

"You can drop me here," Usagi said, as Mamoru pulled up to a corner near her house. "Thanks for everything," Usagi said, again. "I'll get the shirt back to you tomorrow."

"Whenever," Mamoru said, with a shrug. "I have three more in the trunk," he joked. Usagi laughed and waved as she walked toward her house.

Mamoru watched her until she got inside and then slowly lowered his head to the steering wheel and didn't move for awhile.

* * *

In Mamoru's dream, she was leaning on the hood of his car, wearing his shirt, open to show the pink lace bra he'd only caught a glimpse of earlier that day. She wrapped her arms around him. He put his face into her neck, smelling her sweet scent and feeling her hair fall softly around him.

"I'm falling for you, Usagi," he blurted out, "So hard. I don't know what to do." She kissed him until he couldn't talk anymore, wrapping her legs around him and leaning back onto the car.

"Me, too," she said, in his ear.

* * *

Mamoru was walking through the parking garage after work a couple days later and jumped a little to see Usagi waiting for him, leaning against the hood of his car. He blinked for a second as the images from his dream rose to the surface of his mind despite himself, and he struggled to bury them again.

Usagi smiled and held up a small brown shopping bag.

"Your shirt," she said, presenting it to him with both hands and a quick bow. "I got it cleaned. Thanks again for lending it to me."

Mamoru mentally shook himself, feeling flustered. "You're welcome," he said, taking the bag from her hands. "And uh, thanks."

"I didn't want to return it in the office in front of everyone," she said, "I mean, I'm kind of embarrassed about the whole 'ruining my shirt, changing in your car' thing."

"I won't tell anyone," Mamoru said, unlocking his car and putting the bag in the seat. "Did you, um, want a ride home?"

Usagi looked a little taken aback, although she smiled. "Yeah? You don't mind?"

"Not at all, get in," he opened the door for her.

"I'll try to keep my clothes on this time," Usagi joked.

She was relieved when Mamoru laughed. "Don't do anything on my account."

Mamoru lowered the windows as they drove, and Usagi shut her eyes to the cool air, heavy with the promise of rain. She glanced at Mamoru from the corner of her eye, as he drove. His face was calm and his expression soft, he was so beautiful. Usagi felt something crack a little bit, another breach in the dam. She was enjoying his company so much lately. What was going on?

Mamoru glanced at her, smiled. "You can put on music or something, if you want," he said.

To distract herself from her pounding heart, Usagi concentrated on finding a good station, eventually ending up on her favorite top 40 station. A candy pop hit came on and she gave Mamoru an apologetic smile but he just laughed and shrugged. "Well, I did say you could put something on."

Usagi sang along a little, to cover her sudden awkwardness, and Mamoru kept stealing glances at her when he could. She laughed despite herself, the wind in her hair, her favorite music on the radio and Mamoru smiling at her from the driver's seat - for a moment she felt like everything was perfect.

When he pulled up to her house, Usagi scurried out of the car before she could do something stupid, like kiss him good-bye. "Thanks for the ride," she said, "That was the most fun I had in rush hour traffic in a while."

The expression in his eyes as he said good night stayed with her the whole evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Ellourrah for beta'ing. You guys have no idea how much better this chapter is after her feedback.
> 
> And to everyone who has responded so positively about this fic and seems to be enjoying the ride - thank you thank you thank you. Every review I get makes me grin like an idiot and makes me want to write more.
> 
> Okay, here's part three.

Usagi stretched her body as much as she could, on tip-toes, but the box of staples remained stubbornly out of her reach. She scowled and pushed her bangs off her face. She hated the tall, narrow set up of the supply cubby, didn't they realize some people barely hit five feet tall?

"Okay, staples, now it's personal," she muttered, putting her feet carefully on the lowest metal shelf, leaning up at an angle. Her fingertips barely brushed the bottom of the box. "C'mooooon..."

"You'll break your neck," a bemused voice from behind startled her, and she lost her balance. She stumbled down from the shelf and would have fallen if Mamoru hadn't steadied her from behind, hands on her shoulders. He helped her back into a standing position, taking a few extra seconds to slide his hands from her back. Usagi gulped, then schooled her face into a glare.

"You made me fall!"

Mamoru reached up and grabbed the staples easily. "I don't write the laws of physics, Odango, I just follow them like everyone else."

The space was narrow, but there was enough room for two people to stand a decent distance apart. However, neither of them moved from their position, so close that a deep breath would cause Usagi's chest to brush against him. Usagi kept her breathing shallow.

Usagi caught Mamoru's now familiar scent, and flashed back to the night of the dinner party - the feeling of his arm around her, his mouth brushing against her hair. Goosebumps rose on her arms, she hoped he didn't see.

Mamoru's gaze drifted down to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, just above the fold of her jacket. For a dizzying moment all he could think about was tasting her skin. Without thinking, he started to lean down toward her, so close Usagi felt his breath brush against her neck. She shut her eyes and sighed. Then there was a slight rush of air and Usagi opened her eyes to see Mamoru had backed away, and Usagi's head felt slightly clearer.

"Well, thanks, then," she said, turning to leave. Suddenly, Mamoru's hand was back on her shoulder, and he leaned down so his lips were right by her ear.

"Usako," he said, and Usagi's eyes widened. She turned and he stepped back again and held up the box of staples with a teasing smirk. "Forget something?"

She flushed and caught the box as he tossed it to her. "Thanks for reaching them, Stretch," she said, managing a flippant tone although her heart was pounding.

 _It's Mamoru,_ Usagi reminded herself as she hurried back to the relative sanctuary of her cubicle, _you aren't attracted to Mamoru. Stop it._ Why did he call her Usako? It seemed like a pretty intimate nickname - although sometimes she swore he made 'Odango Atama' even sound like a term of endearment. Sometimes. But 'Usako'? What was he playing at?

Mamoru watched Usagi leave and struggled to regulate his breathing. He needed to get a handle on this. For fucks sake, he'd almost tried to kissed her neck, in public, at work! Mamoru walked back to his desk, fully determined to focus on his job and not on any part of Tsukino Usagi.

Usagi, apparently, had other plans. Only a few minutes passed before she marched into his cube. "Chiba, got a minute?" she said.

"I'm really busy, Tsukino, can't this w-"

"Nope," Usagi grabbed the armrest of his desk chair and pulled it around, breaking his gaze with the computer screen and forcing him to face her. She braced her hands on the arm rest and leaned down slightly, enjoying being taller than him for once, and making him look up at her.

Mamoru was finding it hard to breathe, his mind churning with the fantasies that his subconscious rendered so realistically in his dreams night after night. Of him pulling her down on his lap, the heat of her mouth, her body under his hands... _shit_. Mamoru pulled his gaze up to her face, his eyes lingering on her chest and neck despite himself.

"Why 'Usako'?" she said.

Mamoru forced himself to remember how to form words. "It's cute," he said, finally, "it suits you. Don't you like it better than Odango Atama?"

Usagi searched his eyes to see if he was teasing her. Then, still regarding him with slight suspicion, she released her grip on his chair and backed up a step.

"Okay, fine, if it's a harmless nickname," Usagi said. "But then I get one for you."

"I thought your old nickname for me was 'shut up, jerkface'," he said, scrubbing his hand over his face and concentrating on bringing his heart rate back to normal.

"Mamo-chan," she declared, after thinking for a moment. She eyed him to see if he'd protest but he just looked at her with an expression she couldn't place, an expression that made her heart pound faster.

"Whatever you want, Usako," he said, "whatever you want."

Usagi couldn't figure out if she'd 'won' this round or not. When she got back to her desk, she put her hands on her head.

 _I can't fall for Chiba Mamoru, I can't._ But even she knew it was probably already too late.

 

* * *

 

It was a bad day for Usagi to be late to work, Mr. Inoue was in a bad mood, and the atmosphere in the morning meeting was tense when Usagi opened the door and stepped in, raindrops still clinging slightly to her bangs.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she said. Usagi missed the usual train, slipped in two puddles on her way from the station to work, and nearly lost her umbrella to the gale-force winds whipping down the city street. She considered herself lucky to be at work in one piece (albeit slightly drenched), never mind the fact it was ten past the hour.

Apparently Mr. Inoue did not feel the same way.

"Tsukino," he barked. "I'm glad you are such a _dedicated_ employee. Thank you so much for volunteering to stay late and do the tabulating this evening. Alright, everyone get to work."

Across the room, Mamoru coughed to cover a small laugh. As much as he sympathized with Usagi, she looked so utterly befuddled - just like a deer in the headlights - it was too cute. Unfortunately, his laugh caught Mr. Inoue's attention when everyone in the room was desperately trying to avoid his gaze as they shuffled out of the room.

"What about you, Chiba," Mr. Inoue said, "Can you stay tonight too?"

Of course he agreed, there was no saying no to Mr. Inoue. "Of course. I have no plans, sir."

* * *

 

"Hi, Tsukino," Yuichi stuck his head above his cube wall.

"Hey," she said, looking up at him and pushing her keyboard away. "What the heck happened back there? Inoue isn't usually such a hardass."

"The temp that was supposed to be tabulating all our manuals for the printer was apparently a no-show three days in a row and nobody noticed. Inoue was scrambling to get them done, it's hours of work."

Usagi wrinkled her nose. "Yuuuck. Wanna stay with me and help?" She put her hands together in a begging motion and Yuichi laughed.

"Sorry, Tsukino." He said. "But don't worry, Inoue volunteered Chiba, too. You two will be done way before midnight."

"Thanks," she muttered, slouching back down in her seat and Yuichi returned to his cube.

 

* * *

 

"Guess we are working together again today," Usagi said, stopping by Mamoru's cube later that morning. Some sort of morbid fascination had her wondering if she could shake this silly crush, if maybe she was imagining her feelings for him. But that faint sliver of hope vanished with his smile.

 _Ugh, you gorgeous jerkface,_ she thought. _I hate you._

"Yeah, lucky us." Mamoru said, with a half-laugh.

"Hey there," a lilting voice said from behind her and Usagi turned to see Saori, smiling beatifically, looking as if she'd walked to work in some sort of rainless bubble whilst getting her hair done. Usagi instantly felt like a drowned rat with her still damp hair and wet shoes.

After the usual greetings, Saori turned to Usagi and added, "Mamoru tells me you two know each other from your school days. Did you go to Azabu Girls?"

Usagi shook her head, flustered. "Uh, no. Just Juuban middle and high. Ma- uh, Chiba and I knew each other through some mutual friends."

"How funny you ended up working together so many years later," she said.

 _Yeah, the universe is a trip,_ Usagi thought as she murmured a polite agreement.

"So, ready for lunch?" Saori shifted her gaze to Mamoru, who straightened some papers on his desk and turned his computer to sleep mode.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much done around here for now." He turned to follow her out of the cube, giving Usagi one last smile and a wink.

"Bye, Usako," he said, so only she could hear. Usagi waved weakly and collapsed in his chair after they left.

Her heart dropped and she wondered if Mamoru and Saori were together. It certainly made a lot of sense, they were always spending time together, and went to lunch almost every other day.

Usagi fought the urge to slam her head repeated on the desk in front of her. _Why didn't I see this before?_

And more importantly, she didn't want to fall in love with Mamoru and then have to see him with his gorgeous girlfriend every damn workday of her life. So how did she talk herself out of liking Mamoru? And quickly, since she only had a few hours until they'd be locked together in conference room A, tabulating miles and miles of scientific instrument manuals well into the night.

Without thinking, she picked up the phone and dialed Minako. "It's me," she said as soon as she heard her friend's voice on the other line.

"Why the hell does the caller ID say 'Chiba M'?"

"Um, I'm at his desk, whatever, it doesn't matter. Can you meet me for lunch?"

"Aw, hon, I'm sorry. I have afternoon shift today, I was just leaving. Dinner?"

Usagi shook her head, knowing Minako couldn't see her. "No, I'm working late. Another time."

"Everything okay?" Minako said. Usagi could picture her, shifting the phone to her other ear, sitting up, blonde eyebrows knitting together in concern. It was a comforting image.

"Fine, fine," Usagi said. "I can't wait until we are roommates and I can come home and cry to you when I've had a tough day at work."

"Ditto, babe," Minako said, "Hang in there, girlie."

"Thanks," Usagi hung up and sighed. Oh well.

 _It's not like I had a chance with Mamoru anyway._ The thought didn't do much to cheer her up.

 

* * *

 

That evening, Usagi ate a sandwich quickly in her cubicle before walking to the conference room. She had already finished organizing three or four manual drafts together when Mamoru joined her. The sky outside the windows was dark with both evening and rainstorms. Usagi tried not to shiver.

For a while she and Mamoru just made small talk, the act of organizing pages and stapling them together was pretty mindless. Usagi wanted to enjoy his company, but her heart felt strung-out, tired. She was emotionally and physically exhausted.

Usagi tried to keep her gaze from his hands as he flipped through the pages, the last thing she needed to be doing was imagining how those hands would feel running through her hair, or trailing down her belly. _Oh this is freaking ridiculous_ , Usagi thought. _I'm putting a ban on all Mamoru-related thoughts,_ she told herself, firmly. Herself refused to listen, but at least she'd made an effort.

Despite Usagi's distraction, the work went faster than expected.

In fact, they were almost done when Usagi finally decided to bite the bullet. _What the hell, things can't get any worse._

"So are you and Ms. Fujiwara, like, together or whatever?" Usagi asked, not looking up from shuffling papers in her hand.

She inwardly cringed, waiting for Mamoru to chide her for personal questions, but his answer was straight-forward, as if he was talking about nothing more than the weather. "No. Saori and I are old friends, but we've never been involved romantically," he said, stapling a sheaf of paper and moving on to the next.

"Oh," Usagi said, feeling relieved but somewhat surprised. "Why not?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and this time Mamoru did look up, giving her strange look.

"What?" he asked, with a confounded almost-laugh.

"Well, _I_ don't know," Usagi muttered, fighting the blush on her cheeks with all her might, "don't all you stunningly good-looking people tend to date within ranks?"

This time he did laugh, looking at her with a wide grin.

As she realized her inadvertent compliment, Usagi lost the battle with her blush and her face turned deep red. "Ugh, Mamo-chan, don't pretend it's _news_ to you that you are decently handsome alright?"

"'Decently handsome'? I believe the exact words you used were 'stunningly good-looking'," he said, still grinning.

Usagi raised her eyes heavenward and clenched her teeth. "Oh my god, can we drop this? And stop grinning like that, Conceited."

Despite herself, Usagi couldn't help admiring his physique has he lifted the boxes of finished paperwork onto the trolley to be delivered to the publisher the next day. She just struggled to make sure he wasn't aware of her gaze, she didn't want his head to get any bigger. He was still sort of smirking from her earlier remark.

Just then, the steady rain outside turned slightly violent, and a rumble of thunder rolled through the sky outside. Usagi visibly blanched.

"Are you okay Usako?" Mamoru asked, all levity gone from his expression.

"Fine," Usagi said, reaching for her things, hands shaking slightly.

"Still scared of thunder, huh?" He said, gently, walking over to where she stood.

"I'm twenty-two," she said, "that'd be pretty pathetic if I was scared of-" a flash of lightening streaked by the windows, followed by a deafening crash. "Eep!" She wasn't sure how she ended up in his arms, but somehow she was pressed against his chest, his arms comfortingly around her shoulders. Usagi felt her body relax slightly, even as the thunder rumbled through the sky a second time.

"Don't worry about the storm," Mamoru said, putting his chin on to the top of her head, keeping his arms around her. "I'll drive you home."

"In this?"

"We'll wait it out, okay?" He pulled back and looked at her encouragingly. Usagi's heart felt like it was squeezing in her chest.

"'Kay," she said, quietly. They sat down, side by side, Mamoru's arm brushing against hers, making Usagi feel safe and warm as the storm started to rumble off into the distance.

"Before you said, you were glad we met up again," Usagi said, looking at her hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him nod.

"I'm glad we ran into each other again, too," Usagi said. "I- I like you. I'd like it if we could be friends." She looked up at him, cringing a little in case he rebuffed her, but he just gave her a small half-smile.

"I mean, _friends_ friends," she continued, "not we-annoy-each-other-constantly-and-sort-of-hate-each-other friends like we were before." _Sure, it'd be more like 'a friend I'm desperately trying not to think about naked' but, like, that was a thing right?_

"Okay," he said, after a moment. "I'd like that, too."

By the time he drove her home, the rain was falling in gentle showers instead of raging torrents. Usagi looked out the window at the city at night, the strangely deserted streets and lights blurred by the rain.

"So, if you aren't with Saori, are you with anyone?" Usagi asked, to fill the silence.

Mamoru shook his head, as the car slowed to a stop at a red light.

Usagi shifted in the passenger seat and faced him. "Oh okay. Just not interested or...?" Usagi felt like she was picking at a scab, but she just couldn't stop her mouth. "Look, if I'm your friend, I get to ask you personal stuff past 11pm. It's a universal friendship decree."

He smiled a little, stepping on the gas as the light turned green. "A universal friendship decree, huh?"

"Yup, I don't make the rules, Mamo-chan," Usagi said, cheekily.

His small smile didn't change, but even in the dark Usagi noticed it stopped reaching his eyes. "There's someone," he said finally. His voice was so quiet Usagi had to strain to hear him above the sound of the rain and windshield wipers. "I can't stop thinking about her. I think I am in pretty deep and I'm not sure what to do about it."

"Doesn't she like you back?" Usagi was a little thrown by his sudden confession, and struggled to imagine a girl who would turn Mamoru down. Maybe she was married or didn't go for guys or something.

"She doesn't know," he answered, still quiet. His face was unreadable to her, his hands gripping the steering wheel so his knuckles were whitening.

"Mamo-chan, you gotta tell her!" Usagi said, twisting completely in her seat so she faced him. Usagi had no idea why she was pushing for the guy she might be more than half-way in love with to chase after some other girl, but she just knew she wanted Mamoru to be happy no matter what.

Usagi's house came into view and Mamoru slowed the car and pulled to the side of the street.

"I mean, you are a great catch!" Usagi continued, encouragingly, as Mamoru put the car in park. "I can't imagine _any_ person that would reject you!"

"Would you?" he asked, turning to face her finally. His expression was hard to read in the rain drenched shadows.

"Me?" _He doesn't know how cruel he's being,_ Usagi reminded herself, _he'd never ask me my opinion like that if he knew how I've been feeling about him lately._

She found herself laughing a little, nervously. "Well, that's... that's... um. "

"Got it," he said quietly.

"No! I mean, _I_ don't count! I'm _Usagi._ You're _Mamoru_. It ..." she trailed off, with a weak shrug. _It makes no sense at all._

"Anyway, thanks for the ride," she said, opening the door. She was halfway out when Mamoru's hand closed around her wrist.

"Usako-" his voice cracked a little bit, and she turned to face him, now fully illuminated by the overhead door light. The look on his face confused her, to see such emotion directed at her. Why? When she met his eyes, her heart felt like it was twisting in her chest, everything laid bare.

Then suddenly, somehow, she had tumbled back into the car, the door slipping shut behind her. In the dark, she felt his hands grasp her shoulders, pulling her close. Her fingers grabbed his shirt and, fumbling and frantic, he pressed his lips to hers and Usagi lost herself in a searing kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, everyone who favorited, and all the positive feedback this fic has gotten. I'm actually really excited for what I have in store for these two dorks so hopefully you guys are still enjoying it.
> 
> Also! Thanks of course to my beta, Ellourrah, who is all sorts of awesome and really helpful.

Mamoru's mouth on hers, demanding and frantic, completely robbed Usagi of the ability to form lucid thoughts. Dimly, she was aware of the sound of a seat belt unlatching, and of Mamoru shifting slightly.

"Hold on," he murmured, centimeters from her lips, and he reached down to recline the seat backwards. That was when Usagi realized her body was stretched awkwardly across the passenger seat and over the gear shift, which probably would have been uncomfortable if she'd been in her right mind. Mamoru pulled her over to him, and she settled more completely into his lap, her back to the steering wheel.

"Oh, thanks," she mumbled, dizzily.

Mamoru resumed the kiss with fervor, as if those few seconds apart had been agony. He pressed his other hand to the side of her hip, shifting her body upwards to better angle her mouth over his.

She tugged open the knot in his tie, his fingers helping her to do so when she fumbled. She got the first few buttons of his shirt undone, and pressed her lips to his neck, so that he moaned her name against her hair. Then it was her turn to gasp when she felt his fingers run across the bare skin of her waist (when had he untucked her blouse?) and the fireworks it set off in her brain brought her back to reality with a crash.

"W-Mamo-chan-," she gasped out, and he didn't answer- turning his attention to the juncture of her neck and her shoulder, alternating between sucking gently and teasing with his tongue.

Usagi desperately tried to focus, but his mouth on her neck sending her back into a fog. After a few moments, she finally gathered enough self control to push him back slightly. "Mamoru!"

Mamoru let his head drop back against the headrest, as Usagi sat up, her knees bracing on either side of his legs, her head bent to avoid hitting the ceiling of his car. In the dim light, he looked delightfully disheveled, his hair mussed and his tie undone, his chest rising and falling like he'd just run a marathon. Usagi shut her eyes against another wave of disarming desire.

"What are we doing?" she asked, putting a hand to her head.

"I think it's obvious what we're doing," Mamoru said, still a little breathless.

Usagi felt that familiar flare of annoyance, only this time it felt more like affection. _Thank goodness his obnoxious sense of humor is still intact, or else I'd be really worried._

"No! I mean- I mean." She started to shift back to the passenger seat, and Mamoru reached out to help her. Usagi forced herself not to focus on the feeling of his hands on her waist.

"Mamo-chan, we _work_ together," she said, once she was seated safely away from him, where she could think.

Mamoru sighed, adjusting the seat back so he was upright again. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to bring himself back to where he had the ability to have a productive conversation.

"Okay," he said, finally, "but ... I mean, I've known you for years. This isn't like a typical 'office romance', right?" he said, complete with those stupid finger quotes around 'office romance'. That habit of his used to grate on Usagi's nerves so much but she found she didn't mind so much now. Amazing how much you are willing to forgive a guy's annoying quirks once you find out he's a phenomenal kisser.

"But, what...like," Usagi groaned and put her head in her hands. "Ugh, my brain feels like mush, it's almost midnight."

"You better get home before you turn into a pumpkin," Mamoru said, and she could feel the smile in his words. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up and smiled.

"Not at work," he added and she made an _'no fucking shit Sherlock'_ face at him. "My place?" He said, "after work? I can get dinner in."

His place? Usagi's heart thudded, that sounded pretty intimate, but then again, this isn't exactly a conversation she wanted to have over lattes at the local coffee shop. "Okay." she nodded.

"See you tomorrow," he said. It should be an interesting day.

 

* * *

 

Usagi couldn't fall asleep until past two, and when her alarm went off at six she sort of wanted to smash it.

Mamoru occupied her thoughts as she got ready for work. Usagi wondered at what he could be feeling, what possessed him to kiss her in the first place, and did that mean he had any sort of feelings for her? Or was she projecting onto him too much? Was _she_ that girl he'd spoken off in the car? Was that supposed to be have been obvious? What if she wasn't? What if he wanted someone else and Usagi had been a convenient stand-in at the right time? That thought made her feel sick to her stomach.

Pushing her thoughts away, Usagi leaned toward the mirror to apply her lipstick with just a few minutes left before she had to leave to walk to the station and she froze. _Are you fucking kidding me?_

She was sure Mamoru hadn't left a hickey on her neck on _purpose_ per se, but there it was, perfectly framed by the juncture of her suit jacket and pink shell shirt. There was _no way_ she could wear this outfit to work now.

Cursing slightly under her breath, she tore off her clothes and ran to her closet, tossing items left and right as she searched. "Do I even _own_ a turtle neck?" she muttered, "I have to have one _some_ where." There, in the back of her closet floor was a black sleeveless turtleneck she had inherited from Rei years ago.

Usagi pulled it over her head, not having time to care that it mussed her hair a ridiculous amount. Only, her skirt suit wouldn't match with black, so Usagi had to pull out her gray interview jacket that was cut too short at the waist and pair it with a charcoal pencil skirt that was fine except it made running difficult, which she'd have to do if she had a _prayer_ of getting to work on time.

And she _knew_ she had to get to work on time, considering Inoue was so pissed at her being late just yesterday. No way in hell she was working late two nights in a row.

"Breakfast, Usagi?" her mother called from the kitchen. Usagi stomach rumbled almost painfully.

"No time, Mom," she called. _I'm going to kill you, Chiba Mamoru, I really am._ But even her annoyance at him made her flush as she remembered exactly how his mouth felt on her skin in the first place.

Shoving her pink pumps into her handbag, she tied her running shoes on her feet and hitched up her skirt, said good-bye to her dignity, and got ready to reprise the famous Tsukino-Usagi-lightening-speed-sprint she'd perfected throughout her school years.

She made her train just as the doors were closing, and managed to carve herself out enough elbow space to apply at least some lipgloss and mascara. Her hair was a lost cause, she ended up telling it fall loose, telling herself she'd fix it after the morning meeting.

Usagi changed her shoes and shrugged on her jacket in the elevator. Squeezing through the glacially slow doors opening, she made it to the conference room just as the clock buzzed eight am.

She stood there - hair still falling in chaotic waves down her back, neck sweating under the unforgiving fabric of the turtleneck, everyone's eyes on her - and did the only thing she could think of. She fixed Mr. Inoue with a thousand kilowatt, absolutely _blinding_ smile. "Good morning, sir."

"Ah, Tsukino," Inoue said, looking up at her. "Made it just under the wire." He didn't seem angry, in fact he looked amused.

Usagi sighed with relief as she inched her way to sit with her group. Erika and Yuichi gave her golf claps. The mood was much lighter than last time at least. Usagi thought she felt Mamoru's eyes on her, but she didn't dare glance his way - not when the boss was looking right at her.

"I was actually just about to thank you - you and Chiba - for all your hard work last night organizing our manuals," Inoue said, "They were picked up this morning, and we made deadline just fine."

"Thank you, sir, I was happy to help," Usagi said and Mamoru echoed a similar sentiment.

Usagi finally shifted her eyes to Mamoru and noticed he looked infuriatingly put-together - as if he'd had a regular, peaceful morning. She imagined him waking with the alarm, sipping coffee while reading the paper, selecting one of many perfectly tailored suits from his closet, running a comb through his hair once and having it fall exactly how he wanted it, and leisurely walking to his car to drive to work in air-conditioned heaven. _Screw you, Mamoru,_ she thought, without any actual anger.

When he caught her eye Usagi raised her eyebrows in a chiding expression and ...was that a blush that colored his cheeks?

As they were leaving, Usagi caught Saori's voice rising above the general din. "Ms. Tsukino, you sure were lucky to make it on time today," she said, in her usual polite tone. "Look at you, you poor thing, you must have run the entire way here."

Usagi flushed. Saori couldn't have waited until Usagi at least had a chance to fix her hair and make-up before giving her that slow up and down look and one perfect raised eyebrow?

"I was up late tabulating files," Usagi pointed out.

"So was Mamoru," Saori said, "Although he made it here on time."

"He _drives_ ," Usagi said, hotly.

Saori seemed taken aback, "I- I suppose that's true."

 _Also, I_ would _have been on time, had I not needed to change outfits at the last minute thanks to the person you lauding_ _as the World's Foremost Model Employee sucking a bruise into his coworker's neck last night,_ Usagi thought, before excusing herself and disappearing into the sanctuary of the women's restroom with a hairbrush and make-up bag.

 

* * *

 

All day, Usagi swung wildly between excitement and dread whenever she thought about talking to Mamoru. What if he was going to tell her to, like, chill - that what happened didn't mean anything, that sometimes friends just have wild make-out sessions in each other's cars, now will she help him get the girl he _really_ wants? Or what if he decided dating his coworker was too much of a hassle, and she had to awkwardly see him everyday and pretend she didn't want him so badly it made her crazy? Or what if... what if he kissed her again? And at that thought her heart would flutter almost violently and the whole thing would start over again.

Mamoru and the other engineers were working on a project with Inoue for most of the day, and she hadn't seen him since the morning meeting. So she couldn't even gauge his reaction to her.

"Ugh, how is it only 10:30?" Usagi put her head on her desk and shut her eyes.

She suddenly felt her lack of sleep hit her like a ton of bricks. "Yuichi, I'm taking an early lunch if anyone's looking for me," she said and he gave her a thumbs up as she left. Usagi ended up in a nearby coffee shop with a giant milkshake-like concoction of chocolate, coffee and whipped cream which was a good a lunch as any.

Then she walked to a payphone, using up her only phone card just to find out almost none of her friends were available to chat.

Not that it mattered, she could already hear their advice in her head. Ami would say nip this in the bud, Minako would want to make sure no strings were attached, Makoto would advise being honest about her feelings (which would be awesome advice if Usagi even understood her own feelings) and Rei would probably agree with Ami, but then again, Rei had a deep distrust of men and would have been questioning Mamoru's intentions from day one.

Only six more hours to go.

 

* * *

 

Mamoru was not having his most productive day ever. His brain kept preferring to focus on the events of the previous night rather than the project Inoue had the engineers working on, and Usagi bursting into the morning meeting like a blonde ball of pure charisma wasn't a helpful to his concentration, either.

Since he'd known her, Usagi always seemed to end up in those flustered situations, failing and clumsy and silly but she was always able to just _own_ it like no one else.

Late, disheveled, embarrassed - Usagi had still swept into the meeting room in a flurry of smiles and good humor, charming everyone in the room within seconds. It couldn't hurt she was utterly gorgeous, blonde hair tumbling down her back, face flushed, striking black shirt and very flattering tight skirt - Mamoru couldn't help admiring the curve of her bottom as she'd walked to her seat. While Inoue talked, Mamoru allowed himself a short, rather pornographic fantasy of what he'd do with Usagi had they been alone, but snapped out of it when Usagi met his eyes and raised her brows like she could read his mind. Mamoru had felt his cheeks grown warm and avoided her gaze for the rest of the meeting.

The hours ticked by with agonizing slowness, but the end of the workday eventually arrived.

Usagi shut off her computer and gathered her things, turning to see Mamoru waiting outside her cube. He gave her a crooked smile and the knots in her stomach loosened slightly. "Need a ride home, Tsukino?"

 

* * *

 

The moment she slid into the passenger seat, Usagi flashed back to the last time she'd been there, Mamoru's hands curling around her arms and urging her over to him, the gasps and touches in the dark. _Stop it, Usagi,_ she said, _keep a level head and do not get distracted._ She then went on to blatantly ignore her own advice.

"So..." her voice trailed off, as her mind struggled to settle on a topic of conversation. This week's sales quotas? Her spectacularly embarrassing arrival to work? How the chocolate mocha drinks at the coffee shop next to work were totally delicious?

"You know it was your fault I was late this morning," she finally said, trying to grasp onto her annoyance at him, which was rapidly dissolving in a sea of desire to have his mouth on her again.

"How so?"

"Maybe because I had to spend half my morning searching down a turtleneck to wear," Usagi said, crossing her arms and sulking up at him.

"What? But why-" Then he froze, blinking for a second. "Oh," she saw him blush for the second time that day. "Sorry?"

"Are you? Are you _really_?" Usagi leveled him with a faux-accusatory look and he flushed even more, and cleared his throat.

Something about being able to fluster him so much made Usagi feel more confident, and a small wicked part of her wanted to unease him further. His left hand rested on the gear shift and Usagi traced her fingertips in a spiral on the back of his hand, feeling heady at the audible hitch in his breathing.

"Usako-"

She slid her fingers up his arm and brushed them through the hair by his ear. Mamoru reached up and grabbed her hand, pressing the inside of her wrist to his lips in a way that made her stifle a gasp. Mamoru had never wished for an automatic transmission before, but now he would have loved to have a free hand. He curled his fingers through hers and returned his hand to the gear shift, leaving her hand resting on top of his.

The rest of the ride was charged with electricity that kept clouding Usagi's brain even as she tried to sort through her feelings logically. Wasn't the point of meeting up to _talk_? But neither of them seemed like having a heart to heart conversation was forefront in their minds right now. The moment she'd attempt to focus, Mamoru would run his thumb across her the bottom of her wrist, sending her thoughts scattering with his touch.

Finally, he pulled into the garage under his apartment building and Usagi took a deep breath before she opened the door.

 

* * *

 

*THE END* ha ha nah just kidding. Part 5 coming soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who is following and enjoying this story. Especially if you let me know. It makes me happy.
> 
> As always, thanks to Ellourrah who keeps this making sense and puts up with my, utter misuse, of commas.

They managed to hold it together until the elevator, which was mercifully empty (Usagi sent silent thanks up into the universe for small favors).

The doors had barely closed before Mamoru had her pressed against the wall, lips on hers. Usagi couldn't quite reach to wrap her arms around his neck, but she pressed her palms against his chest, and stood up on her tiptoes in her heels- the wall against her back keeping her from tumbling over. His hands ran along the top of her thighs, around to trace the curve of her bottom, lifting her almost out of her shoes.  

The elevator opened with a chime and (again, small favors) it was the correct floor and the hallway was empty. He took her hand and she stumbled after him as he unlocked his door and they tumbled inside. Somehow they managed to kick off their shoes, and Usagi dropped her jacket on the floor in an unceremonious heap. She let herself be maneuvered to the sofa, falling onto the soft cushions as Mamoru settled his body over hers, warm and heavy. He pulled her shirt up over her head.

"No visible marks this time," she managed to say, and he murmured agreement to her conditions, his mouth and tongue white-hot on the space between her breasts, above the small bow of her bra. He had already shed his jacket and tie, so Usagi was able to easily unbutton his shirt and run her hands across his chest.  

Mamoru felt like he was drowning. Her scent was everywhere, her hair dusting against his face, her fingertips leaving trails of heat along his skin. Reaching down, he tugged at the waistline of her skirt, aching for more of her skin.   Usagi pushed his hands back a little. "That stays on," she said, softly.   _I don't want to rush this, I don't want to waste this..._ his mouth, his hands, his weight on her, it was all sending her into some sort of heady spiral of desire she wasn't sure she could emerge from.

"Okay," he murmured. His hands moved to her hair, twining his fingers through the lose strands. He kissed her mouth again, slowly, a low burn. She responded by sucking gently on his lower lip, arching her body up against his.  

His hips ground into hers, and Usagi responded in kind, a supernova building up in her body as they moved together, shifting and arching to better press together, to better feel each other through the layers of clothes. For a long while, Usagi couldn't speak more than with gasps and sighs, but he wasn't much better off, moaning against the skin of her chest before sighing and letting his head fall softly on her shoulder.

Usagi took a deep breath and let her eyes flutter shut, curling her fingers through his hair.

"Jesus, I'm like a teenager around you," he murmured against her hair and she laughed, slightly.

"No, that was... It was... really awesome, Mamoru- Mamo-chan."

Mamoru finally pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Usagi sat up slowly, curling her legs underneath her. She found Mamoru's shirt and shrugged it over her shoulders while he reached over and turned on a lamp, flooding the room with light and making Usagi blink.

"Usagi, listen," he said, pushing his hair from his eyes and sitting up. "Whatever you want to happen with us, it's fine."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I know you may not like me much-"

"Where did you get that idea?" She asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"Because you've literally said 'Chiba Mamoru, I don't like you much', to my face," he answered, leaning forward, elbows on knees.

"Oh," she paused. That did sound like her. "But, Mamo-chan, it's... different now. You've been... nicer. Easy to talk to." _Easy to look at, too,_ she thought, eyeing his bare chest. But that was neither here nor there.

"Don't forget 'stunningly good-looking'," he supplied helpfully, as if reading her mind.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" she huffed, acting more annoyed than she actually was. " _Any_ way, I mean, I _said_ I wanted to be friends with you. I don't bullshit stuff like that, okay?"

He gave her a half smile and Usagi felt conflicted. The word 'friend' didn't usually conjure up images of passionate kissing and heavy petting - but at this point she wasn't sure what sort of word she needed for what she and Mamoru had.

"Friends who do this sometimes?" Mamoru said.

"Sometimes?"

He laughed a little at her response. "Okay, a lot of the time. Most of the time. All the time. Whatever you want."

"What about work?" she asked.

"What about it? It's not like I'm your boss or anything weird like that."

"Or that _I'm_ _your_ boss," Usagi cut in.

"Right. Plus it's not any of their business what we do in our private time," he added.

"So what do we do tomorrow? Just walk around pretending we don't... um, we aren't attracted to each other?"

"Being at work and acting like I don't want you won't exactly be a new and different experience for me," Mamoru said, looking at her with a long, appreciate gaze that made Usagi flush.

"Right," she said. He smiled at her, and reached out, slowly running his fingers through one half-undone bun on the side of her head.

"Can I ask you something?" she said, her stomach churning with nervousness. "In the car last night, you were talking about how you had feelings for someone... "

Mamoru just raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lips rising just slightly.

"Was... that," she cringed a little, "um..."

Mamoru shifted back on to the sofa, running his thumb across her lips in a way that made Usagi sort of want to faint. "Yes," he said, trying to stifle a small laugh. She was so fucking _cute_. "I meant you, baka Odango Atama."

"Don't laugh at me!" she said, feeling giddy from the relief bubbling up inside her. "It was a legitimate question! I d-" he cut her off, by pressing his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss. "Me too, okay?" Usagi murmured against his mouth. "I like you, too." The pressure of his fingertips against her scalp increased just slightly, and he kissed her again - with more heat, more urgency. Usagi wound her arms around his neck and his hands found their way to her back, her waist...

"Wait, though," she mumbled, "I'm really hungry." She pushed him back slightly, as her stomach grumbled - reminding her it was dinnertime and Tsukino Usagi did not skip meals, even for this.

Mamoru laughed, but did head to the phone to call in delivery.

Later, Usagi was curled against a freshly showered Mamoru, who looked a whole different kind of sexy than usual in boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. They sat on the floor by the TV, watching a silly variety show and munching on pizza. She was still wearing his shirt.

"I'm keeping this shirt, by the way," she said.

"Sure thing, Usako." And the feeling in Usagi's chest when he smiled at her rivaled the intensity of anything she'd felt that night.

* * *

When Usagi arrived to work the next day (six minutes early!), Naoko accosted her and the others in Usagi's group right away to share the most recent baby photos of her new niece. Usagi was happy to be wrapped in the safe bubble of people, it seemed to make seeing Mamoru exit the elevator less stomach-dropping. She looked up from the group and smiled at him, and he returned the smile in a way that sort of made Usagi's knees weak, but no one else seemed to notice.

 _Maybe this will work out,_ Usagi thought.

But, it was difficult to be productive. She found herself too distracted, too attuned to Mamoru's movements, too jumpy as she awaited the next time they'd cross paths. Once, she had to ask Yuichi to repeat something three times before she understood it.

Even more obnoxious, Usagi nearly forgot to hand in a project that Saori had requested for that morning. Luckily, Saori wasn't at her desk when Usagi dropped off the paperwork, so Usagi wasn't subject to the subtle but judgmental eyebrow quirk she knew would have gotten. However, it was annoying in a vague way that Saori wasn't around because she was out to lunch with Mamoru. As usual.

That afternoon, Usagi practically yanked the finished manuals from Naoko's hands, "I'll take them to Chiba," she said. _Way to be cool, Usagi,_ she thought. But Naoko just shrugged and thanked her without further comment.

"Hey, I have some drafts for you guys," Usagi said, and Mamoru met her eyes with a slow smile.

"Thanks, Tsukino," he said, letting his fingers run over hers as he took the papers from her. It was a subtle touch, but somehow it still made Usagi gulp. His eyes were absolutely drinking her in, making her body respond in what was surely a _very_ unprofessional manner.

"By the way, did you want a ride home tonight?" Mamoru asked, not breaking his gaze.

"Sure," Usagi said, in what she hoped was a nonchalant way, before scurrying back to her cube while she still had some grasp on her cognitive function.

* * *

"I think you've ruined me, Usako," Mamoru said, curling his hands around Usagi's hips. He reclined back onto the sofa pillow, shirt open, and Usagi was sitting up, straddling his lap. Her suit skirt and jacket lay discarded on the floor, they were uncomfortable anyway. The take-out containers still sat on his coffee table, although Usagi had long since made sure they were completely empty.

"How do you mean?"

"I'll have you know, I used to be a very productive member of society. I hardly _ever_ spent the entire work day wandering around in a distracted haze." His fingers pressed into her flesh, just slightly, skimming the line of her underwear. Goosebumps rose on her skin, her thighs shuttered around him in response to his touch. "How will I explain on my quarterly review?"

"Oh, _please_ , Mamo-chan," Usagi laughed, rolling her eyes. "You could come to work drunk and dressed like a clown and Inoue would still spend half the morning meeting singing your praises."

Mamoru laughed, "Let's not test that theory." He ran his hands lightly up her sides, "You do distract me, though," he murmured.

Usagi leaned down and kissed him, "Then, let's practice multi-tasking." She started to undo his belt, and Mamoru watched her through half-lidded eyes, his breath coming faster. The look on his face made Usagi feel bolder, and pushed the fabric aside and put her hands on him so he groaned softly.

"Okay," she said, tossing her hair. "Now tell me the resolved problems with the 5.198 model."

"Don't make mental associations that will make industry meetings awkward, Usa..." Mamoru managed to say.

Usagi giggled softly. "I don't even know the answer to that anyway," she leaned down and didn't speak again until she had him moaning her name, hands threading through her hair, murmuring over and over how she was so perfect, so beautiful, so utterly addicting... intermingled with some vague cursing that made Usagi smile a little. This was Mamoru, completely undone.

It didn't take him too long to gather his wits, though, and kiss her to oblivion, putting those beautiful hands to work making her fall apart as easily as he had.

* * *

The next day was Friday, and Usagi was trying to tie up all the loose ends for Monday when Mamoru stopped by her cube.

"Mr. Inoue wants to meet with me after work today," he said, "apparently it's very important."

"Are you in trouble?" Usagi asked, heart dropping. Had they somehow been found out? Is that even a big deal? She swallowed her worry and forced levity into her tone, "Shoulda practiced that multitasking."

Mamoru choked a little, a blush appearing on his face. Usagi returned her gaze to the computer to give him a moment to recover, and also because the sight of him so adorably disarmed was doing uncomfortable things to her as well.

"Anyway, I think it's good news whatever it is," Mamoru continued. "But, I can't carpool with you tonight."

"No problem, it's Friday so I'll probably go for drinks Erika and all them anyway."

"Do you have plans this weekend?" Mamoru asked.

"Apartment hunting!" Usagi said, a grin breaking across her face.

Mamoru smiled back. _She's so beautiful, oh my god._ "Okay, well, have a good weekend, Tsukino."

"You too, Chiba. See you Monday."

* * *

Usagi, Makoto and Minako were seated around Makoto's coffee table, discussing their apartment hunting plan of attack, when Usagi blurted out, "So, remember I brought up how Chiba Mamoru is at my job now?"

"You slept with him," Minako said, pointing an accusatory finger at Usagi. Makoto let her mouth drop open and looked at Usagi with raised eyebrows.

"What?! No!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Minako leaned over the table, the map of Tokyo they were pouring over forgotten as she fixed Usagi with a searching look. "You _did_ sleep with him."

Makoto looked at Usagi, her open mouth starting to curve up into a smile.

Usagi sighed. "Not... technically."

"What, what?" Minako screeched. "I was just fucking with you but oh. my. god. Did your eyes meet over the copy machine and, unable to hold back anymore, you did it- sorry, _almost_ did it - up against the paper reams?"

Both Usagi and Makoto stared at her.

Minako shrugged. "I watch a lot of dramas."

"We don't even _have_ a copy room," Usagi said.

"I don't know, Usagi, an office romance? Isn't that sort of destined to fail?" Makoto said, looking concerned.

Minako nodded. "I know from experience."

"You've dated coworkers?" Usagi asked, suddenly curious.

"Oh yeah," Minako said. "It's always awkward to be on the schedule the same as someone I've had a fling with. And with office jobs, you are all on the same schedule every day so. Ouch. I'm embarrassed for you already."

"Well, I don't think it's really 'dating'," Usagi said. "Since no one at work is supposed to know. But it's not a fling, he's said he has feelings for me. So I guess we are friends? who sometimes..."

"Wait," Minako said. "Friends with benefits? You are 'friends with benefits' with this guy?"

"I guess, yeah."

"Nope," Minako said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean 'nope'?"

"Usagi, listen, okay?" Minako said. "When you are friends with benefits with someone, there has to be no residual feelings. No romantic involvement at all. You just said he admitted he has feelings for you. And you like him back, right?" Usagi nodded. "Someone will most definitely get hurt. And I'm really scared it's gonna be you."

Usagi frowned.

"Wait," Minako said, "when you called me all upset that time from work, did that have to do with him?"

"Yeah but-"

Minako shook her head. "Usagi."

Usagi was still frowning. "Look, I wanted you guys to know what is going on in my life, not to shit all over it."

Makoto gave Usagi a quick hug. "It could work out, Usagi. Are you happy with the arrangement?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you exclusive?" Minako asked. "Do you know how many other fuck buddies this guy might have?"

"No," Usagi said, feeling slightly ill. "But-"

"Leave her alone, now," Makoto said. "Usagi, it's okay. Just ask him about it when you see him next. I remember Chiba, and he was an honest guy - he'll give a straight answer."

Usagi smiled tightly, a sinking feeling still in her chest. "Yeah, thanks. And um. We can get back to the map now."

"What did everyone think of that cute place outside Shinjuku?" Makoto asked.

"Ugh, fifth floor walk-up are you kidding me?" Minako said.

"Think how sexy your legs will get, walking up five stories every day!"

"My legs are already sexy as hell! Give me an elevator or give me death!" Minako pounded the table with her fist and Usagi had to nod her agreement.

"Okay, back to the drawing board..." Makoto sighed.

Apartment hunting cheered Usagi immensely, so that both Ami and Rei's concerned phone calls (news got around fast once you told Minako something) didn't do anything but make her feel loved and looked out for.

Mamoru hadn't called all weekend (which must mean Inoue's news wasn't bad?) and Usagi was already scrambling her wits about her not to blow this whole thing wide open when she saw him on Monday.

At least the mark on her neck had completely faded by then, Usagi thought, yet again feeling grateful for small favors.

* * *

"So, today is a bit special," Inoue said in Monday's morning meeting.

Usagi took a bite of her donut, only half paying attention to what he was saying, as usual he was lauding the achievements of the engineers they'd hired, specifically Mamoru, which was no surprise as he was by far Inoue's favorite.

Usagi tuned back in when Inoue said, "So I'd like you all to join me in congratulating Mr. Chiba on this new promotion. From now on, the other engineers and the manual editors, although of course still reporting to me in job matters, will come to him with all things technical. He will be moving from his cubicle to the office across from mine."

Usagi applauded with everyone else, feeling proud of Mamoru for getting a promotion so early on, although, again, Inoue was so fond of him it was only a matter of time.

"Wow, so now we have a young, hot boss," Erika said softly to Naoko and Usagi.

"Erika, aren't you married?" Naoko teased.

"Married, not dead!"

"Wait," Usagi said, turned to Erika with shock in her face. "What do you mean 'boss'? Inoue said we'd still report to him, not Chiba."

"Okay, fine, 'direct technical report' whatever you want to call it. This promotion puts Chiba a level above us, so technically- our boss. Or least upper-level." Erika shrugged. "I mean, he's getting an office already."

Usagi cringed, brows furrowing. _"It's not like I'm your boss or anything weird like that,"_ he'd said that night. Did they just tempt fate?

When she finally left the knot of gossip and walked back to her cube, Mamoru was sitting in her desk chair, spinning a pencil in his hands.

Usagi blinked, taken aback for a moment. "Hi."

He smiled. "Hi."

"Congratulations," she said, a sincere smile splitting her face. "So that's what the meeting Friday was about?"

"Yes, it was," Mamoru said, "and thanks."

"So, you've only been here a little bit and already you are climbing the corporate ladder."

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Listen," she said, clearing her throat and choosing her words carefully in case they were overheard, even though she spoke softly. "It doesn't matter to me, but if this changes anything -"

He shook his head, "It doesn't."

"But I mean," Usagi said, quietly. "Your job is important, you just got promoted-"

Mamoru stood and put his mouth near her ear. "I've known you for over ten years. I've had this job for a few months. I know what's more important to me, ok?"

Usagi was getting used to the sensation of fighting off a blush.

"Thanks for the clarification on that, Chiba," she said.

"Of course," he said, as he left. "And if you have any more concerns, Tsukino, come see me anytime."

Usagi took a deep breath, and looked around to see if they'd been overheard, but it was business as usual all around her. She still felt so on edge that she practically jumped out of her shoes when the phone rang.

"Tsukino," she answered. Then she jumped up, pressing her hand to her mouth to muffle a shriek. "We got it? That place near Tokyo Tower?"

Makoto's laughing voice echoed down the line. "It will come available by the first of the month. We just need to sign the lease. Plus, first month's rent, key money and moving expenses."

Usagi sighed. "Right, I will definitely get that together."

Well, she thought, hanging up the phone, now she really needed this job. And she couldn't afford to get fired, either. (Did people get fired for having affairs with their work superiors? Probably, right?)

Oh well. They'll just have to be really careful not to get found out.

What could go wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments/reviews. I really appreciate every single one, they make my day and make me want to write more! And as always, thanks to Ellourrah, too!!

For the next couple of days, Inoue kept Mamoru incredibly busy - with training as well as finishing up a few projects that had been neglected by previous employees. He worked late every night and came early every morning and Usagi hardly saw him at all.

On Thursday, Usagi noticed that Saori stopped by Mamoru's office with take out, disappearing inside so they could keep up their annoying lunch dates even while he was busy. Ugh. Usagi frowned at her keyboard, trying to will any jealous thoughts from her head. She wished she could just waltz into Mamoru's office with food and company, but until they found their footing as far as secret relationships go, Usagi figured anything like that was a bad idea.

It still didn't feel great, especially considering she'd barely talked to Mamoru since Monday.

"Think they are doing it?" Erika said from the entrance to Usagi's cubicle.

"What?"

She came in and perched on Usagi's desk, leaning in with a conspiratorial whisper. Erika delighted in office gossip like no one else. To be far, until recently, Usagi did too. "Chiba and Fujiwara. Think they are hooking up or what?"

"Like... right now?" Usagi's voice squeaked a little.

She laughed, glancing at Mamoru's closed office door. "I didn't mean right now but, hell, his door is closed."

"I asked him, he said they weren't together," Usagi said, furrowing her brows and pretending to be very interested in the report on her computer screen. The idea of Mamoru and Saori together in that way made her skin crawl.

"Of course he did, what was he gonna say, 'yes, we are totally doing it on the regular, thanks for asking'?" Erika reminded Usagi of Minako sometimes. Usually that was a good thing, but today Usagi just wanted to hide. Minako's voice echoed in her head: _"Do you know how many other fuck buddies this guy might have?"_

Soon they were joined by Naoko and Yuichi, who both shamelessly joined in the speculation. Usagi wanted to cover her ears but instead she just suddenly stood up. "Let's all go out for lunch," she said, suddenly wanting to get away from the office and Mamoru's closed door. "We haven't tried that new cafe that just opened." Usagi grabbed her purse and started heading for the elevator without waiting, leaving the others to scramble behind her.

* * *

Lunch out cheered Usagi up immensely, which was unsurprising since food and company were two of Usagi's favorite things. As the elevator doors opened, Yuichi was just finishing telling some ghost story from his college days and Naoko was trying to rebuff it with a possible 'logical explanation'.

"You'd be the first one dead in a horror movie, that's all I'm saying," Yuichi said and Erika and Usagi laughed at the disgruntled expression on Naoko's face, until they noticed Mamoru standing by Usagi's cube with his arms crossed.

"Shit," Erika muttered under her breath.

"So where were you all?" he asked, visibly annoyed. Usagi bristled - he had no right to lecture them, but she bet he was going to anyway.

"Lunch, sir," Yuichi explained.

"It's 1:15," Mamoru said. "I came out here with a question about the 4F manuals and my entire team is still at lunch." Mamoru knew his irritation was misplaced, his question wasn't urgent, and there was no need to get upset at his coworkers. But somehow he couldn't keep the edge from his voice.

"We're so sorry-" Erika said.

"We left well after noon," Usagi interrupted, "and we are allowed an hour. Did you need that to change?"

Mamoru blinked and Usagi heard her coworkers shuffle uncomfortably behind her. "Just- let me know in the future if you take a late lunch okay?" Mamoru said, "So I am aware at least."

"That's reasonable, Mr. Chiba," Usagi said, "but you were locked in your office with Ms. Fujiwara, so what would the protocol be as far as letting you know?" From the murmurs behind her, she knew the others were actually wondering the same thing.

"In that case you may just call my office line," Mamoru said, his voice cold and impersonal to hide his sudden discomfort.

"Makes sense," Naoko said, "Thank you, Mr. Chiba." The others walked away, but Usagi stayed, still regarding Mamoru with a tight expression.

"Not satisfied with my solution, Tsukino? Would you like to discuss this further?" He gestured to his office, and Usagi tossed her hair and led the way.

* * *

Usagi stalked right into Mamoru's office ahead of him and audaciously took a seat in his chair, spinning to face him, arms crossed.

"Well?" he asked, walking over the chair and leaning over her slightly. Usagi's proximity was already starting to cloud his mind, she was so delightfully captivating, glaring up at him with the same expression as when he'd met her, so many years ago.

The wind seemed to go out of Usagi's sails as she realized she really didn't have a concrete reason to be angry at Mamoru, considering he and the staff had come to a reasonable comprise about lunch timing. But her anger refused to abate.

Besides which, the look on Mamoru's face was doing weird things to Usagi's heart rate. Which, in itself, was sort of infuriating too. Mamoru leaned further toward her, brushing her temple with his lips.

"Everyone thinks you're fucking her," Usagi burst out, hotly.

Mamoru continued to nuzzle into her neck, kissing her skin between words. "Who? Saori?"

" _Yes._ "

"For the record, I'm not," he said, running his tongue along Usagi's ear, making her gasp and grip the edges of the chair a little tighter.

"It's still annoying to hear the rumors," Usagi said, fighting to keep her wits about her as Mamoru's hands moved to her thighs, brushing along the hem of her skirt.

"I can imagine," he said, mouth still against her ear.

"And we never talked about, ya know..." Usagi trailed off, what was that word Minako said? "Exclusivity."

His hands slid under her skirt, his mouth moving to her neck. "There's only you, Usako," he said, his voice heated, firm. " _Only you_."

He pushed the fabric of her skirt back, skirting the lace tops of her thigh-high stockings. Mamoru looked up at her incredulously. "Are you trying to kill me?" he muttered, wondering if he'd ever seen anything more sexy in his entire life. Usagi made a face.

"They're easier to wear!" she started to say but lost her voice as Mamoru pressed his lips to her thigh, ran his mouth across the top of the lace.

"Mamo-chan, someone could come in here," Usagi said, looking at the closed door with trepidation.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked and she sighed.

"Well, no, of course not, but-"

"No one will come in," Mamoru mumbled, but he sounded extremely distracted and Usagi wondered if she should trust his judgement.

Usagi tried to think about how she'd explain Mamoru's head in her lap should anyone walk in on them, but it was hard to focus on anything but what his mouth was doing at the moment.

 _Oh my god_. Usagi bit her hand to keep from crying out, shutting her eyes.

It was a while before Usagi could manage to speak in full sentences - about the same time she finally stood on slightly shaking legs to leave. Mamoru stood, too, and kissed her, softly. "Only you, Usako," he said again, gently brushing some hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry I was jealous," Usagi said, softly. "I just... I want to go out to lunch with you, too ya know? But that might arouse suspicion..."

Mamoru cringed slightly, "Please don't say 'arouse'."

Usagi bit her lip, brows knitting. "I'm sorry," she said, needlessly. "Are you- gonna be... " and he chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I'll survive, Odango Atama."

"Uh.. sorry I was so upset, I guess? I just... thought you might be avoiding me," she admitted, and Mamoru shook his head, gently trailing his fingers along her face.

"I promise this is temporary," he said. "By next week I should be back to normal hours."

Usagi went to leave, she'd already been in his office way too long for a simple discussion about lunch hours.

"Call me?" she said, and arched a brow, _if you know what's good for you._

Mamoru smiled at her, that slow, sincere smile she'd never seen him give anyone else.

"Later, Usako," he said.

Judging by the speed in which Erika scurried into Usagi's cube after she returned, the other girl must have been waiting for her. "Don't you have actual work to do, Erika?" Usagi said with a sigh.

"Are you fired?" Erika teased. "For talking back to Mr. I'm-Hot-As-Hell-But-Apparently-A-Giant-Hardass?"

"Yup, can't you tell I'm packing my things?" Usagi rolled her eyes. They both knew Mamoru had no hiring or firing power, that was still Inoue's purview entirely.

"But you were in there a while, he must've really laid into you!"

"He-," Usagi paused, wondering if she should fake a sneeze to hide her sudden blush. "He and I had a very productive discussion. Don't worry, it's fine."

Erika watched Usagi for a bit, sucking on the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. "Okay," she said finally, hopping down from Usagi's desk and returning to work.

* * *

Mamoru called her that evening after dinner, and Usagi hurried the phone to her bedroom, after shouting to her mom, "It's Minako! About the apartment!" At this point, she certainly wasn't up to explaining that her former enemy turned romantic interest turned boss was on the phone.

"Did you want to spend Saturday together?" she blurted. "I mean- like, we could- go out... If not, I mean, never mind but-"

"I would love that," his voice on the line warmed her to her toes. "Did you want to go to Odaiba? Before it gets too cold. I bet there are some places still selling ice cream."

Usagi felt a grin break across her face. A date at Odaiba? With the bay and the ferris wheel and ice cream (sure it was autumn but...)? It was so cliche, so overdone, so romantic, so _perfect._ "Yes, oh my god, I'd love that." _  
_

* * *

They met at the monorail station, and Usagi felt like a young girl in love, running over to him in her blue dress and denim jacket. He was dressed more causally, too, seeing him outside of work clothes made her feel like they were school age again. Like she was 15 all over again, innocent and fresh. Mamoru greeted her with a happy smile, and she wondered if he was feeling similarly.

Usagi linked her arm through his as the monorail doors closed behind them.

It was a beautiful day, sunny and unseasonably warm, as if the weather itself was giving its blessing. They walked along the bay, took pictures by the Statue of Liberty, ate lunch at a small cafe, and Mamoru even dragged her into the science museum, which was actually pretty cool, Usagi had to admit.

They talked, laughed, and touched whenever they could - chaste, sweet touches like his fingers twinging through hers, or her hand on his arm as she pointed to something out, his fingers brushing hair out of her face as the bay winds toyed with the strands. Usagi couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this happy, and tried to ignore the fear bubbling up beneath it. _I'm falling in love with him_ , she knew it beyond a doubt, and it felt like she was struggling to stay afloat in a giant sea.

Mamoru, true to his word, found an open ice cream place. He suggested sharing a cone, which earned him a dark look from Usagi. "Share ice cream, Mamo-chan?" Usagi said, "Have you _met_ me?" He laughed, winding his arm around her waist and hugging her close to him. His cheeks were starting to ache; he couldn't remember the last time he smiled so much.

The sun was setting by the time they were climbing into the ferris wheel, the city was purple in the reflected sun and lights were starting to twinkle on in the buildings. Usagi pressed her hands to the glass and watched the view with wide eyes. Mamoru just sat back and watched her, a small smile settling on his face.

"Hey, Mamo-chan," she asked, curling up next to him and putting her head on his shoulder as they rode the monorail back after what had been a perfect day. "Wanna help me move next weekend?"

"Sure," he answered and Usagi smiled to herself.

* * *

"Mamoru's gonna help us move next weekend," Usagi told the girls on Sunday. They were all at Makoto's, helping her pack. The majority of the furnishings in their new place were going to be hers, since Usagi and Minako were coming from their parents' houses.

"Oh, good," Minako said, "He can finally make himself useful."

"Ha ha," Usagi said, piling pillows into a box. She was regulated to linens after breaking a few of Makoto's plates.

"How is Mamoru by the way?" Ami asked, "Do you know if he continued his studies in mathematical theory?"

"I...uh," Usagi blinked. "I know he uses mathematics a lot designing the machines..."

"Ask him yourself when you see him," Rei told Ami. "I'm excited to catch up with him, too."

Minako made a face.

"Remember it's moving day, not fawn-all-over-Chiba day," Minako muttered and Usagi hugged her arm.

"It's supposed to be fawn-all-over-Minako day," Usagi said, "like every day."

Minako opened her mouth and Makoto quickly stepped in, smiling at Usagi. "Thanks for getting your boyfriend to help us do your share of lifting," she said, warmly. "Since you've broken enough stuff already."

"He's not m-"

"Usagi, you both have feelings for each other, you went on a date to freaking Odaiba, he's helping you move - this has passed 'friends with benefits' territory at about 500 miles per hour," Minako said. "Sorry girlie, but you are hooked."

"Says the expert on monogamy," Rei snickered. While Minako and Rei got into it, Ami put her arm around Usagi and squeezed.

"Don't worry, Usagi, I am sure it will all work out," Ami said, "And if it doesn't, we are here for you."

* * *

Moving day was an event. Usagi, Minako and Makoto met at Makoto's old place and discussed renting a truck, when Mamoru showed up at the door, jingling some car keys.

"Uh, Mamo-chan, I don't think we can fit even one box in your sports car," Usagi said and he grinned in response.

"Good thing I have a friend with a truck," Mamoru said, still smiling with a Cheshire Cat grin. The girls exchanged a mystified look, and then a familiar figure appeared in the doorway.

"MOTOKI!" Usagi screamed, and Makoto and Minako both also responded with happy shrieks. Usagi ran to Motoki and he wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Long time no see," he said as Minako and Makoto ran forward to greet Motoki as well.

Mamoru laughed, leaning on the door frame, "All I got after six years was: 'My name is Tsukino, remember?'" He imitated her with a high-pitched, haughty voice. Usagi stuck her tongue out at him and he winked.

"Okay!" Minako clapped her hands. "Let's get started!"

Motoki's truck was used for bringing supplies to the arcade and restaurant combo his family still owned, it was big enough to carry all of Makoto's things to the new place in only two trips.

Ami and Rei, waiting at the new apartment, both equally delighted to see Motoki and Mamoru, and spent a lot of unpacking time catching up. Motoki swung by Minako's and Usagi's to bring their small amount of boxes in, and then it was simply a matter of carrying boxes and furniture down the hallways and unpacking what they could.

"What's that I see on your left hand, Motoki?" Ami asked, with a teasing smile, as Motoki put down the box he was carrying. "Is that a ring?"

"He's officially off the market, ladies," Mamoru said, from where he was attempting to put Makoto's desk back together. (Minako had tossed Mamoru a screwdriver and said, "Usagi says you're good with your hands, prove it." Which made Usagi cover her face and groan.) "He and Reika made it official about a year ago."

Amid the congratulations and happy chatter about the wedding, Usagi leaned to Makoto and whispered, "Motoki is married. Somewhere, 14 year old me is crying."

"Hell, 22 year old me is crying," Makoto said, and they both snickered.

Finally, they'd gotten enough done to call it day. Makoto spread out a blanket in the middle of the chaos, and they all ate pizza with paper plates and napkins, and drank beer out of cans. "Dinner is on us," Makoto said, gesturing to Usagi and Minako who nodded. "Thank you guys SO much," Usagi said, and Minako echoed her sentiments.

Usagi leaned back against a random chair that was left half in the living area and half in the kitchen, and watched the conversation swirl all around her. Mamoru looked up from where he was having a intense conversation with Ami about... god knows what, and he smiled and raised his beer can. And she smiled and raised hers back.

"To my new place," she murmured, feeling like nothing could ever ruin her good mood.

* * *

Much later that evening, she walked with Mamoru to the train station, since Motoki had already left with the truck earlier.

As they walked, Usagi took in the sights and sounds of her new neighborhood. It was a pleasant night, walking along, with Mamoru loosely holding her hand in his.

"Well, enjoy your first night in your new place," Mamoru said, as they arrived at the station.

Usagi didn't let go of his hand right away. "Hey, do you think you can drive me 'home' after work on Monday?" she asked.

"Sure."

"And... back to work again Tuesday morning?" Usagi looked up at him, biting her lower lip and smiling shyly. Mamoru kissed her forehead, lingering there for just a moment.

"I would love to," he said.

Usagi watched him walk away, before turning and and running back to her place.

Ami and Rei stayed over for the night. Makoto found the TV and a few movies, they ordered more food and unpacked until they'd had too much beer to remember where anything went. Then they all collapsed on various surfaces around the place to sleep, on pillows and sheets and blankets pulled from boxes still scattered across the rooms.

The place would need a lot of work in the next few days, but for now, as far as Usagi was concerned, it was a palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know, this chapter didn't move the plot along too too much and for that I do apologize (I am nervous about it!) but there are too many little stories I wanted to tell. Hopefully you enjoyed it, even a little and if you did please tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this part. I am so curious to see what you think, too. Please let me know! Reviews and comments make my life.
> 
> Thanks again to my illustrious beta-reader. :-P

On Monday, Usagi threw a toothbrush and change of clothing into her workbag.

"So, you've been here like two nights and already you are abandoning us to sleep over at your boyfriend's?" Makoto teased from the breakfast table. Usagi blew her a kiss.

"Hey, freedom was one of the main reasons we got this place, right?" she said. "And, again, he's not my boyfriend... I don't think."

Minako was still fast asleep after a late shift, so Usagi missed out on whatever smart-ass thing her blonde friend would've said in response to that.

* * *

 

"Okay, Mamo-chan, not to be an alarmist, but you realize you drove right past our favorite take-out places today, right?" Usagi said, as she followed him into his apartment that evening. "Like, _I'm_ okay with it, but my stomach is kinda getting worried." She kicked off her shoes.

He grinned down at her. "I would never deny you sustenance, but I thought I'd make dinner tonight."

Usagi returned his smile, "Cooking for me? How romantic!" Her smile faded and she looked at him very seriously. "Never expect me to return the favor."

"Still haven't quite mastered the culinary arts, I take it?" Mamoru laughed, as he walked into the kitchen and turned on the light.

"Nah, and after the second time the fire department had to come to our high school HomeEc class, I just gave up," she said lightly, sitting at the counter, "Ya know, for public safety reasons."

Mamoru grinned, ducking his head a little. "Good to know some things never change."

She watched him prepare dinner by throwing some pasta in boiling water. "Wow, you went all out," she quipped.

He smirked at her.

"But seriously, I love spaghetti," Usagi said, and filling her plate. She and Mamoru actually sat the small kitchen table this time, instead of kneeling by his coffee table. It felt special.

When they were done eating, she helped him carry the plates to the kitchen and stopped by the sink.

"Thanks for dinner," Usagi said, "that was really nice."

He turned around and looked at her for a moment, before smiling and wiping smudge of sauce off her lip with his thumb. Usagi made a face at him, laughing. And somehow, they were kissing, his hands on her hips, and he lifted her onto the counter top. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he leaned forward to catch her lips again and again, his fingers tracing circles into her knees, her thighs.

"One of this times," Usagi murmured as he nuzzled her neck, "we really have to make it to the bedroom..." then she shrieked as he lifted her off the counter and into his arms.

"I concur."

"Eek! Mamo-chan!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly as he walked down the hall. "Don't drop me!"

"I would never," he said, and gently released her onto the bed. She didn't let him go right away, just looked him in the eyes for a few moments. He gave her a tender half-smile, brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to," Mamoru said seriously.

"Okay, but, like, I really really want to," she responded, pulling on his arms until he lost his balance and tumbled over on her. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, pressing her lips to his with giddy enthusiasm.

"Ever since that off-site trip," she admitted, as he ran his hands underneath her shirt, sliding his body along hers and looking at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Since you tripped over me in the hallway," he breathed in her ear, and Usagi blinked in surprise.

"I don't believe you," she accused, and he shrugged a little, too intent on unhooking her bra to care to argue with her. And soon his mouth was too busy to talk anyway.

It was all sensations after that, for Usagi linear time seemed to twist into sunbursts of his hands and mouth on her skin and her legs wrapped around his body, the whispers and harsh breathing in her ears, the blooming warmth turned frantic, and fireworks behind her eyes. It was definitely late, dark had long fallen across the city, when they finally fell asleep, tangled in the sheets and each other.

The unfamiliarity of the room woke Usagi up during the wee hours of the morning. The street sounds were different, this high up. She sat up and pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed. Next to her, Mamoru stirred a little regarded her with groggy eyes. "Hi," she whispered, "sorry if I woke you."

He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, which tumbled loose down her shoulders. Usagi leaned forward and kissed him softly, and was surprised when he sleepily responded, caressing her face with his hands, running them down her shoulders and to her breasts. "Am I dreaming?" he murmured and she kissed him again, twining her arms around his neck.

"No," she giggled, and he pulled her down to him. "Don't you feel awake?"

"I do now."

* * *

 

When Usagi awoke to the radio playing and the morning light assaulting her eyes, she groaned, burying deeper into the covers. "I'm not getting up. No way it's six am."

"You're right," Mamoru said, walking into the room already dressed. "It's not six. It's almost six forty-five and we are going to be late." He put a mug of coffee on her nightstand.

Usagi sat up in a panic. "Mamo-chan, we can't be late _together._ " She scrambled out of the bed, gathering her clothes from the floor. "Maybe I should take the train after all... and - oh my god, if I'm late again, Inoue is gonna kill me..."

"Relax, Usako," Mamoru said, putting a hand on her arm. "I'll drive us, it'll be fine. We'll just say I picked you up at your place, like usual."

She groaned and put her head on his shoulder. "I could call in sick," she considered.

He put his hands on her waist, kissed her neck. "Not without me," he said.

"We can't _both_ call in sick, Mamo-chan," Usagi sighed. "That's way too suspicious..." Mamoru leaned against her gently, letting them both sink back into the bed. He ran his mouth across her collarbone, slid his hands down her thighs, making an appreciating sound in his throat. "Mamo-chan, stooooop, you said it yourself, we are gonna be late... and we really can't be late today."

"I know!" He said, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "I _know_. I told you, you've completely ruined me. I used to be very responsible." He stood up and walked to the doorway, laughing. "I'm going to be in the kitchen, reading the paper, where you can't corrupt me with your-" he gestured toward her, waving his hands in her general direction -"everything."

Usagi choked down a few sips of coffee from the mug he brought her, threw on the under garments and business dress she packed, shrugged yesterday's suit jacket over her shoulders and brushed her teeth. "I'm doing my make-up and hair in your car," she said, grabbing her bag and opening the door. "C'mon!"

No one seemed to notice or care that Mamoru drove Usagi to work that day, and except for a very embarrassing moment when Erika caught Usagi falling asleep at her desk, the day was uneventful. _We totally can keep this up_ , Usagi thought.

* * *

 

On Friday, another large drinking and eating party was planned. This one wasn't paid for by the company, but still almost everyone was coming. Usagi was looking forward to it, she hadn't gone out much since she and Mamoru got together.

Not that time with him wasn't a million times better than knocking back cheap beer with the people you had to see five days a week, but still. Some fresh air was always good.

She arrived at the restaurant with Erika and Yuichi. Naoko waved them over to the corner of the large table she'd already staked out for them. Usagi caught Mamoru's eye; he was sitting with the engineers and Inoue, in a cluster a few seats away from her group. She waved and greeted them cheerfully, before settling in next to Naoko.

"Tsukino," Saori said, leaning over the table. "We must get you to go on more off-sights."

Usagi leaned forward also, giving Saori a curious smile. "Why?"

"Because you are really good at them," she said. "Customers respond to you very positively."

"Thanks!" Usagi said, lifting a glass of beer in a mock-toast. It was literally the first vaguely positive thing Saori had ever said to her. Maybe they were making progress.

About half an hour later, Naoko suddenly said, "Hey, Usagi, you are still single, right?"

"Rub it in," Usagi said lightly, drinking her beer quickly to avoid meeting anyone's eye. She was, over all, a pretty bad liar when asked something directly.

"Well, I got you a date, so thank me," Naoko said, looking pretty pleased with herself.

Erika raised her eyebrows and looked from Naoko to Usagi with a very interested expression. "You got her a blind date, Naoko? Since when are you a match maker?"

Usagi started to protest, "I'm not really looking for-"

"He's super cute, Usagi! His name is Soujirou, he's my cousin and he's just moved to Tokyo and-"

"You can't think your own cousin is super cute, that's messed up."

 _"Objectively_ , Erika."

"Can't your 'super cute' cousin get his own dates?" Erika asked, and Usagi sent her a grateful look.

"Sure, but apparently Usagi can't."

At that, Erika couldn't help but laugh, along with Yuichi and the two others sitting near them. Usagi swore she even heard Saori's delicate giggle from a few seats over which sort of set her teeth on edge.

"Wow," Usagi said, overplaying mock-offense, raising both hands. "I don't have to sit here and take this, Naoko."

"Okay okay," Naoko said, laughing. She pulled at Usagi's hand. "I'm sorry, I'll buy you a drink but you can't leave. He's coming here tonight."

Suddenly all levity drained out of Usagi in an instant. " _What_?"

Erika leaned back, a wicked smile spreading across her face as she played with the straw in her drink. "Damn," she murmured, glancing down the table for a moment.

"Naoko," Usagi hissed. "I'm not meeting your cousin tonight, oh my god."

"This is clearly a very exclusive event," Yuichi joked, "no outsiders!"

"Tsukino," Saori's bell-like voice lilted down the table, over the din of the other conversations and laughter floating through the room, "don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Next to her, Mamoru rolled his eyes.

Usagi raised her eyebrows. _Was I just insulted?_ She opened her mouth to retort when Naoko jumped up and said, "He's here!"

"I'm not drunk enough for this," Usagi said to Erika, and the other girl smiled, gestured at her wedding ring with a shrug.

"Sorry, Usagi, I'd take the bullet for you if I could," she nodded at the young man Naoko was leading over to the table by the arm. "Hey, on the bright side, at least he is pretty hot."

Usagi was at a complete loss. Everyone she worked with was here, and although most of them weren't paying attention to the small group at the end of the table, Naoko and her other close coworkers were quite interested in their conversation so she had to be careful what she said.

She tried to catch Mamoru's eye, 'help me!' but he just gave a half-shrug, raising his eyebrows in annoyance as if to say 'what can I do?' and then she was suddenly being introduced and had to force her face into a friendly smile.

"Naoko told me you were cute," Soujirou said, laughing a little, "but I have to say I would have been much more enthusiastic about her little matchmaker experiment if I knew just how cute you are."

Usagi laughed nervously, "Thanks... Uh... I have to admit, I'm pretty blindsided by this."

"Yeah, Naoko's like that," he grinned. "Don't worry, no pressure. Let's just talk."

Usagi gulped some more of her beer.

She couldn't tell him the truth, and keeping up the lie was starting to feel exhausting. Not to mention she was acutely aware of Mamoru's presence not ten feet away from her.

"So, Naoko says you just moved to Tokyo?" Usagi asked, and he explained a little about his job and she listened politely, desperately wondering how she could get out of this. Fake food poisoning? Fake her own death? Maybe she could telepathically command Minako to call a bomb threat into the restaurant?

Mamoru did his best to follow what Inoue and Saori were saying, but it was impossible to keep an ear on both conversations and he found himself eavesdropping on Usagi even while feigning interest in the people in front of him. Neither Inoue or Saori seemed to notice.

He reminded himself that Usagi had been thrust into this awkward situation by no fault of her own, but that didn't mean he loved seeing how that guy chatted her up, how he stared at her. _If this guy keeps looking so intensely at the hemline of her skirt his eyes will pop out of his head and attach themselves to her thighs, for fucks sake._ And did she have to smile at him like that? Did she have to push her hair back from her shoulders, brushing her fingers against her neck. Does she have any idea what that does to people? If he didn't know better, he'd say she was enjoying herself. He scowled into his glass.

"You okay?" Saori asked, tilting her head to better see his face. "You look upset."

"Fine," he muttered, taking a sip of his drink and forcing his eyes and ears back to his companions. "What were we discussing?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Usagi said, to whatever Soujirou had said about moving. "I just got a new apartment with some of my friends. It's so expensive to move anywhere in this city! Rent is one thing, but you need a deposit, key money, gift money... I swear. They don't pay me enough here," she half-joked and Soujirou smiled.

"They pay you in drinking parties, right?"

"Are you kidding?" Usagi laughed despite herself, "This is on our own dime!"

"Ouch," he said.

"Right?" she said, shaking her head, still giggling a little.

"Not this glass, though," Usagi said. "This one is on Naoko, for insulting me before."

Naoko shrugged, "I call 'em like I see 'em."

"You must be blind then," Erika murmured under her breath and Usagi sent her a sharp look and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, a flurry of movement down the table caught her eye.

Mamoru had stood up and was shrugging on his jacket, shaking Inoue's hand with a polite smile, and waving to the group down the other side of the table.

"Leaving, Chiba?" Erika called out.

He shrugged, "I'm tired."

Saori stood up too, and took his elbow. "I'll leave too, then."

"Good, we can share a cab." Mamoru nodded at the group, and Usagi cringed inwardly as his eyes went right through her. Saori gave a smile and wave.

"Nice meeting you, Soujirou, was it?" she said "See you Monday, everyone." She threaded her arm through Mamoru's as they left.

Usagi glared into the bottom of her suddenly empty glass. Why the fuck was Mamoru leaving with Saori? What sort of hellish alternate reality had she fallen into?

Erika touched her hand, 'Restroom, now,' she mouthed. "Excuse me, Soujirou, I'm just going to borrow my friend for a moment."

In the harsh light of the bathroom Erika took Usagi by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes.

"What's going on between you and Chiba?"

Usagi froze. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh, okay, Ms. 'I'm in his car three days a week or more, I fall asleep at my desk, and I seethe with jealousy whenever Saori touches all over him' - which, fair enough, she does a _lot_."

"We carpool, that's it." Usagi wasn't up for this conversation now. She pressed her hands to the cool porcelain of the sink and tried to steady herself.

"Fine," Erika said. "I won't press you. Just so you know, I'm actually incredibly observant and clever as hell. No one else has a clue, if that makes you feel better. They all still think Chiba is screwing Fujiwara."

That did not make Usagi feel better. She turned the water on and splashed her face.

"For what it's worth, I was watching Chiba the entire time since Naoko said she'd fixed you up, and he is really really not happy about this whole turn of events," Erika said. "Like, I thought he was going to flip a table or, like, pull the fire alarm or something just to get you out of there."

_The fire alarm! Why didn't I think of that?_

Usagi grabbed a towel and rubbed her face. "Well, he also just up and left - arm in arm with Fujiwara in fact - leaving me alone to deal with this. So your theory about him caring at all goes right down the toilet, doesn't it? I'm going back to the table."

Usagi returned to the table and tried halfheartedly to carry on some further conversations. Once at least a few other people had said their good-byes and left, finally Usagi felt she could leave and still save face.

"I'm going home," Usagi said. She shook Soujirou's hand. "It was nice meeting you, but I don't think it's gonna work out. I work with your cousin, after all."

She grabbed her jacket and purse and left the restaurant feeling like she was escaping prison. At the station, Usagi caught the last train, but not the one to her place.

* * *

 

The pounding on his door woke Mamoru from where he'd been dozing, sprawled on the sofa still fully dressed except for his jacket and tie. He opened the door and was instantly pushed back with incredible force from such a small person.

"What the hell, Mamoru?!" Usagi shouted, slamming the door and pushing him again, this time until he almost fell, stumbling back onto the sofa. Usagi picked up a throw pillow and hit him with it, punctuating her words with slamming the pillow into his chest. "Why- did - you- leave - me -there - you- jackass?!"

Mamoru snatched the pillow from her hands. "Looked like you were doing just fine without me!"

"What part of awkwardly making small talk while searching for an escape route looked like 'doing just fine' to you!?"

"Usako-"

"Don't you 'Usako' me, not after leaving the party with another woman!"

His eyes widened. "Jesus, Usako, Saori and I shared a cab. That's it. She got dropped off blocks before I did."

"I don't care! You still left!"

"What was I supposed to do?" he snapped back, "Sit there and watch that guy flirt with you? Do you think that was fun for me?"

Usagi opened her mouth, then closed it again. "I was just being polite. What could I do? Everyone was there! Everyone was watching!"

Her voice broke, and she put her hands to her face. "It was a nightmare, Mamo-chan, okay?"

He sighed, leaned his head back on the sofa. "This is too hard," he muttered, almost to himself.

Usagi felt her blood run cold. "Fine! Just give up! It'd be easier."

"I'm not giving up," he said, "I'm just saying that this sneaking around is starting to wear on me."

"That's easy for you to say! But I can't lose my job, Mamo-chan," Usagi said, starting to pace, "I have rent, and expenses, and it's more than I thought it would be... living away from home... and Mako-chan and Minako are counting on me and-"

"Nobody is losing their job, Usako," Mamoru said. "I'm just acknowledging how difficult this is, okay? Because it is."

Usagi had to agree. "I hated seeing you leave with Saori," she said, bitterly.

"Well, I hated seeing you laugh with that guy," Mamoru said.

Usagi turned toward the door. "I should go."

"Stay," he said. He stood up, too, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Please, Usako. It's late and the trains have stopped running."

She sighed.

"I'll sleep on the sofa if you want me too," he said, into her hair.

Despite herself, Usagi smiled a little. "Don't be stupid," she said. She turned in his arms and leaned her head on his chest. He stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry I left," Mamoru said. "I'm sorry I didn't do something-"

"Like pull the fire alarm," Usagi supplied.

"Next time," he said, with a half-smile. But it didn't make Usagi feel any better to consider a possible next time.

She debated mentioning that Erika suspected the truth. She wondered if she should tell him how jealous she got whenever Saori cozied up to him. She knew they should address the strain that sneaking around was putting on both of them, should discuss if they were even still walking that "just friends with benefits" line Minako insisted they had crossed a long time ago.

But it was easier just to stand on tip-toes and kiss him, and keep kissing him, and push everything else deep down into her chest.

She could deal with it later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone who reviewed, commented, liked and shared this fic. you are beyond awesome. I hope you enjoy this part.  
> Thanks also to my very patient beta!

Fall had steadily faded into winter, and the first Christmas decorations had started to appear in the city.

The holidays were on Usagi's mind a lot. She and the girls had planned their usual Christmas get-together, this was the first year Rei wasn't hosting - it was to be at Makoto, Usagi and Minako's new place.

Usagi, stubbornly clinging to the desire to spend the country's biggest date holiday with Mamoru, had already gotten the girls' permission to invite him.

But now she just had the get up the nerve to ask him. He hadn't mentioned Christmas once... Usagi chewed on her lip as she considered this, staring blankly at the television but not really watching it.

"What if he thinks it's too forward?" Usagi asked out loud.

Minako rolled her head off the back of the sofa and looked at Usagi upside down. "What if who thinks what is what?"

" _Mamoru_ ," Usagi said, "Christmas."

"Considering that you are regularly sexing him up, I'm pretty sure a Christmas date isn't 'too forward'," Minako said, rolling her eyes and shifting back to a sitting position.

"Minako!" Makoto said, "Seriously?"

"What did you think she does when she spends the night over there? Go over expense reports?" Minako giggled at the look on Makoto's face. "Don't be a prude, dude." She patted Usagi's shoulder. "Aw, don't mind my jokes. I'm happy you are getting laid on the regular, I really am. I mean, even if it is with Mamoru." She winked.

"I don't want him to be alone on Christmas," Usagi said, ignoring Minako's barbs and steering the subject back around. "I think he used to always spend it with Motoki's family, but now I don't know what he does..."

"So frame it like that," Makoto suggested. "Like, 'hey, wanna come hang out with me and my friends, at our party' and less 'let's have a serious couple-y date on a high-pressure date night when I'm still not even calling you my 'boyfriend''... which is what is worrying you, right?"

Usagi nodded, pulling at her lip. "Yeah... you're right." She gave Makoto a little grin. "That was really helpful, thanks."

Minako raised her eyebrows. "Oh so are we implying I _wasn't_ helpful?"

"All you did was spout sexual innuendo and subtly insult Usagi's taste in men," Makoto said, laughing. "So yes, I was more helpful!"

Usagi giggled, as she climbed over and buried Minako in a huge hug. "I still love you, though!" she said. "Watch the hair!" Minako shrieked as Makoto joined in the giant group hug.

Usagi went to bed that night feeling much better.

* * *

 

"You're quiet," Mamoru said the next evening, as he drove her back from work. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Hey, um, just... wondering. Do you have plans for Christmas?" She clenched her fists in the fabric of her skirt.

Mamoru shook his head, "I usually spend it with Motoki's family, but he and Reika are newlyweds this year, so, I think I'll beg off."

"Come to our place," Usagi blurted. "Spend Christmas with us."

He glanced at her and before he could protest ,she cut in, "It'll be fun! Makoto bakes a Christmas Cake that is so much better than any store's. And we play games and get a karaoke machine- Rei always sings Last Christmas and kills it. _Ami will be there_! and I promise you'll have a good time-"

Mamoru started laughing halfway through her little speech, and when she finally stopped for a breath he cut in, "Yes, Usako, of course, I'd love to come. You didn't have to convince me."

Usagi grinned. "Oh... okay." She kept smiling the whole ride home.

* * *

 

"So I guess Inoue isn't going to dress up like Santa Claus this year, considering our Christmas party is all fancy now?" Usagi asked, the next day as she and some of her coworkers ate lunch together.

"I still can't believe they rented an event hall in a hotel," Yuichi said.

"The company is doing great," Erika shrugged, "that's why they were able to hire more engineers in the first place. This is total corporate pandering. Catering, dancing, booze? I'm in."

"It'll be fun," Usagi said.

"Speaking of Christmas," Erika said, after Naoko and Yuichi had headed back to their desks, "I overheard-"

"Do you do any actual work," Usagi interrupted, "Or do you just skulk around the office hoping to glean new gossip?"

"Both, it's called time management," she said, waving her hand. "Listen, remember when you said nothing was going on between you and Chiba, and I pretended to believe you?"

"Vaguely," Usagi deadpanned.

"You should know Saori asked him to spend Christmas with her."

Usagi blinked.

"He said he had plans."

"Then, what's the big deal?" Usagi said, finally.

"The big deal is she asked him out. On the biggest date night of the year. And he said he already promised to spend it with 'friends', which isn't a straight-up rejection. And-"

"I gotta go visit a client this afternoon so I better hurry out," Usagi cut in, smiling serenely. "I appreciate you looking out for me - I think anyway - but really, I think you are making a big deal out of nothing."

* * *

 

"I can't believe she asked him _out_. For _Christmas_!" Usagi wailed. "I was tortured for _days_ trying to get up the guts to do that and she just... UGH! And why did he just say 'I already promised' to spend it with 'friends', like, as if I hadn't invited him he'd spend it with her? For real?!"

Makoto patted her arm. "There, there," she said. "I'm sure he was just trying to spare her feelings. If he hadn't already had plans with you, he'd probably just make something up or whatever."

"Yeah, I remember that about Mamoru. He's wishy-washy," Minako said from the sofa, "he'll never straight up tell her he's not interested, he'll just be polite and hope she decides on her own to go away." She turned a page in her magazine. "Also, I told you so."

Usagi groaned into a pillow, flopping back on the floor in a dramatic pose. "And there is the company holiday party next week. An you know she'll hang all over him, looking flipping gorgeous in some designer dress because they pay the engineers bank at that place, and I'll have to sit there. And watch it. And smile. It's going to suck. So. Bad."

"So don't go?" Makoto suggested.

"No way!" Minako said, sitting up and putting her magazine aside. "Usagi can't skip her own swanky-ass company holiday party just because she's suddenly emotionally upended by a bitchy uptight engineer ... and the girl who is after him. HEY-OH!"

Usagi sighed.

"But seriously, you are going," Minako continued. "And you are going to look hot as fuck and make everyone in the room drool over you."

"How? Do you know a fairy godmother I could borrow?"

"Don't worry, Usagi, it'll be okay," Makoto slid off the sofa and gave Usagi a side hug. "It's just a stupid company Christmas party. Don't stress too much."

* * *

 

Mamoru looked up at the soft knock on his office door.

"Got a minute?" Saori asked, peeking in with a mock-timid expression.

"Sure," he said, pushing his keyboard away. "What is it?" It was almost time to head home, anyway.

She pushed the door closed behind her and gave him a quick, small smile. "Just... I wanted to clear the air a little," Saori looked as awkward as Mamoru had ever seen her, which meant she was only just slightly irked, her perfect veneer barely cracked. "When I invited you to spend Christmas with me-"

"It was really nice of you to think of me," Mamoru said easily.

Saori's tight smile became genuine and she seemed relieved. "Yeah," she shook her head a little, "I just didn't want it to seem like- I was doing anything inappropriate."

"No worries," he said. It was so like Saori to need to be crystal clear about everything. All her "i"s dotted and "t"s crossed.

"Are you going to the Christmas party?" she said, pulling up a chair from the corner and sitting primly. "It seems like it's a big deal."

Mamoru glanced at the invitation he had propped on his computer screen. "I think so," he said.

He wasn't sure how much he was looking forward to spending another work-related event pretending he and Usagi were nothing but coworkers. Avoiding Usagi when he so desperately wanted to be near her, getting by on stolen glances and casual touches... it was bad enough during the workday. After hours it just seemed like such a waste of perfectly good time that could be spent with her.

At this point, he was ready to just disclose their relationship to all and sundry, and screw the consequences. They weren't breaking any rules (although to be fair, participating in sexual congress in his work office during business hours was probably frowned upon. But, nobody had to know about that, right?)

He hadn't spoken to Usagi about it. She was barely in the office anymore, since Saori and Inoue had seen how talented she was at off-site meetings they started sending her client visits with the sales department. He'd been busy too, they hadn't had much time together lately.

He missed her, but was proud of the strides she was taking at work and very aware how their relationship might affect that. Despite the fact that any promotion to sales would come from Inoue, not Mamoru, he couldn't stand the thought of anyone thinking Usagi had slept her way into rising up at work. Not when Usagi had finally find sales to be something she was good at, that she enjoyed. Not to mention, although she tried to hide it, it was pretty clear money had been tight for her lately.

It just wasn't a good time to come forward. Until this whole sales thing shook out, Mamoru could handle a few more months of secrecy. For her.

"Well, if you go, do you think we could go together?" Saori asked, interrupting Mamoru's thoughts. "I get so shy at those things."

"I've never known you to be a wallflower," he said, giving her a half smile. "You'll be fine."

Saori sighed a little, smiling and shaking her head. "Yes, but... truthfully I haven't really made any friends here yet."

"I'll make sure you aren't left alone in a corner, okay?" he said, with a smirk. "Now get back to work before I dock your pay."

She made a face at him, "Like you'd dare." She opened the door just in time to see a commotion near the elevators, a crowd of people surrounding Usagi and a salesperson Mamoru didn't know by name.

"They must have just come from the off-site," Mamoru said.

"It's almost unprecedented," the salesperson was saying as they approached. "I can't wait to tell Mr. Inoue."

"What's going on?" Saori asked.

Usagi turned to her and Mamoru and grinned, holding out her hands, wrists up. "Arrest me," she said.

Mamoru's lip pulled up, "Why?" He tried to keep his smile small and professional, but it was so difficult to keep a straight face when she was looking at him like that.

"Because I KILLED it!" She said, lifting her hands in the air and doing a little dance. Erika and Naoko laughed at that, and Mamoru let a chuckle or two escape despite himself.

"She spent the entire ride back planning that joke," the salesperson said, shaking his head. "But, she's right - they loved her. This is a huge sale to an up-and -coming chemical research company. I'm telling Inoue right now."

"You should go with him," Mamoru said to Usagi, with that small, knowing smile still on his face.

She tilted her head. "Why?"

"Just trust me." With a confused look at him and Saori, Usagi shrugged and disappeared into Inoue's office as well.

"Think he'll move her over to sales?" Saori asked.

"It's likely," Mamoru said. "Especially based on your recommendations."

Everyone drifted back to their respective desks. Mamoru got some coffee and then lingered in his doorway, watching Inoue's office. Sure enough, it wasn't long before Usagi left Inoue's office, looking like she was about to burst.

"Good news?" he asked her.

"I'm getting a bonus," she said, her voice trembling with the effort not to shriek out loud. "And... from now on, I'm transferring half my duties to sales and... every time we make a sale I get another bonus!" She bit her lip and bounced a little. "Apparently it was Ms. Fujiwara's idea."

"Did I hear my name?" Saori asked, walking over from her desk with a curious look on her face. Impulsively, Usagi turned and wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist for a quick second.

Saori froze, and looked at Mamoru with an expression between confusion and horror. He hid his laughter behind his coffee mug.

"Thank you," Usagi said, "thank you so much!"

Saori stepped back. "This is _Chanel_ ," she said, brushing her jacket off a little. But she looked a little pleased. "I just noticed some potential, that's all."

Usagi was quick to run to her other coworkers and share her good news.

"Then, we'll have to take you out!" Erika said, and Naoko agreed enthusiastically. A little group gathered together, pulling Usagi toward the elevator.

"Drinks on you!" Yuichi said and Usagi protested above the laughter. She turned and sent Mamoru an apologetic glance. _I guess we aren't getting together tonight after all._ He just grinned and raised his coffee mug in a mock-toast. 'Congrats,' he mouthed and she thought her smile might break her face apart.

* * *

 

The night of the Christmas party, Usagi walked into the posh hotel ballroom feeling a little off-kilter, and she no idea why.

It was a _party_. There was _free drinks_. She was wearing a tight white dress that represented a rather large chunk of her new bonus, but her friends assured her it was worth every penny. Minako had done Usagi's hair so it tumbled from her odango style in sexy waves that Usagi had only seen done before in magazines. Usagi should be walking into the room feeling like "Cinderella, only way fucking hotter" to quote Minako.

She should be thrilled.

But something wasn't sitting right in her stomach, and she couldn't figure out what.

"Usagi!" Erika waved, running over as best she could in her high-heeled sandals. "You look ... holy wow!" She turned to the man next to her and pretended to cover his eyes. "Don't look Yuu-kun!" She joked.

He pushed her hand away and laughed. "Don't worry, Eri, I only look at you."

"Usagi, you remember my husband, Yamamoto Yuu," Erika said, and Usagi smiled in greeting.

Erika linked hands with him, lightly, saying something to him about the other people on the party, he nodded and waved as they walked off toward the drink table.

Usagi realized what had been bothering her. It surfaced crystal clear as she watched Erika laugh with Yuu. _I want that,_ she realized.

She wanted that so badly it made her shake inside. Erika was married, and so happy, and so in love and so free to just... be with Yuu, no matter what.

 _And what am I doing?_ She thought, pressing her fingertips to her forehead. _I'm screwing my boss in secret while I call him my 'friend'._

Usagi noticed Mamoru was already there, standing nearby, a champagne flute in his hand, deep in conversation with another one of the older engineers. She watched him for a moment, leaning against a table with a sigh. Mamoru looked really really good dressed up, all broad shoulders and perfect hair. As he spoke, his free hand gestured a little - Mamoru always had been a bit of a hand-talker, she thought, unable to stop a small smile from curling her lips.

_I call him my 'friend', and I'm completely in love with him. Ugh, could I get any more messed up?_

Almost as if he sensed her gaze, Mamoru glanced up and caught her eye. Usagi smiled and gave a little half-wave.

"Chiba? You were saying?" Mr. Mori said and Mamoru realized he'd stopped talking mid-sentence.

"Oh, excuse me, Mori," he said, giving his head a small shake. "I think I lost my train of thought." He let his eyes flit back to Usagi, who was still leaning against the table, her gaze turned away from him now. The way she held her arm loosely in her hand was so endearing, and the wistful look in her eyes made his heart ache a little, even as he couldn't help taking copious note of her curves in that dress. _Holy shit, this is going to be brutal._

"Ha ha, no problem," Mori said, clapping Mamoru on the back heartily. "It is a party after all. We can chat more about that theory later. Go mingle."

In hindsight, he probably should have worked his way over to her casually, rather than beelined, but how could it really matter? Everyone was too busy having fun to scrutinize his movements.

"Merry Christmas," Usagi said as he joined her at the table.

Up close, her exposed shoulders and small swell of cleavage above the neckline of her dress were downright tantalizing. She turned to smile at him, and he caught notes of her perfume. He had to dig his fingers into his palms to keep from running them through the curls in her hair.

"Merry Christmas," he responded. "You look... amazing, by the way."

She flushed a little at the compliment. "Thank you," she said, brushing her hands down the front of her dress. "It was a group effort, if I'm honest. Mostly Minako."

 _That girl always did have it in for me_ , Mamoru thought.

He allowed himself a hand on her back, just barely brushing his fingers across the exposed skin between her shoulder blades. He was gratified to see faint goosebumps appear in response to his touch; at least he knew he wasn't alone in torture.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Do you think you could control yourself a little?"

"No," he said quietly, very aware that he was still standing a bit too close, his eyes a bit too focused on her. He ran his fingers slightly lower, catching them on the fabric of her dress.

"Um, it's not a good sign if it's up to _me_ to be the sensible one," she said, stepping out of his reach with uncharacteristic grace.

"Yeah, we're screwed," he agreed, still looking at her lips.

Usagi sighed, dragging her eyes away from the heat of his gaze. She still felt that knot in the pit of her stomach. _Just tell him how you feel_ , Usagi told herself. _It's Christmas, the season for miracles, right?_

"Listen, Mamo-chan, I-"

"Mamoru! There you are!"

"Never mind," Usagi said, not bothering to keep the edge from her voice as Saori walked up, graceful and classy in a sleek black dress.

"I am sorry I arrived late, I had so much trouble getting a cab, due to the cold," she explained. "I finally had to call a private car service."

"Trains are running," Usagi couldn't help pointing out and Saori gave her a little smile.

"My gosh, Tsukino, don't you look just _adorable_ ," she said. "Merry Christmas." She took Mamoru's hand, "Thanks for keeping him company for me."

Mamoru sent an apologetic look back at Usagi, but she didn't acknowledge him. Instead she turned and grabbed her purse. "Excuse me," she said.

The hell she was going to stand around and watch Saori fall all over Mamoru while he did absolutely fuck all about it.

 _Minako was right,_ Usagi thought. _Someone was bound to get hurt, and of course it's me._

* * *

 

The back balcony was empty except for a standing ashtray and the stale scent of cigarette smoke. Usagi guessed the bitter cold was keeping the smokers from lingering outside. Just as well; she didn't feel like talking to anybody. The sound of the metal door grinding against the concrete floor made her grimace. Without turning around, she knew who it was.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru said. "Yamamoto said you went out to the balcony, but you don't smoke so..."

"I'm fine. Just thought I'd just come out and experience first hand what hypothermia feels like," she said, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. Without asking, Mamoru dropped his jacket over her shoulders and Usagi hated that her heart clenched with the sudden warmth.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, with a sigh, opening his hands to caress her stomach, her thighs. Usagi shut her eyes and let her head fall back against his chest, still holding onto his jacket so it didn't slide off her slim shoulders.

It was so cold she could see her breath, spiraling in tendrils into the air. He kissed her neck, a pocket of warmth pooling against her skin while the bitter cold pricked at her eyes and nose. His hands slid across the fabric of her dress, up to her breasts, down to her lower belly, pushing her gently to rock against his hips and grinding his teeth in response to the feeling of her backside pressed against him.

"Reckless," she murmured.

Usagi considered bringing up the fact that anyone could walk out for a cigarette at any minute and see them like this. But she was sick of always being the one to be cautious, to be careful. He was supposed to be the responsible one. Let _him_ deal with it when they got caught. God, half of her wanted them to be found. Let Inoue - let Saori - walk out here, let them see this - their perfect boy scout of an employee - wrapped around her from behind, mouth on her ear, utterly helpless to her touch.

"This is a hotel," he managed to whisper. "christ, just let me get us a room -"

"You'll be missed," she said, "won't you?" She felt his body slump a little, her back cold as he stepped away, sighing. Usagi felt her stomach knot up again. He didn't have to fucking _agree_ with her. The jacket slid off one shoulder and Usagi ignored it, the bite of the winter air on her flushed skin, on the dampness where his tongue had been.

She turned around to face him. "You're here with _her_ , aren't you?" she said, feeling sick.

Mamoru sighed, rolled his eyes for a second. "Sort of- I mean, not like that."

"But you are," Usagi said, her face twisting for a second. She shrugged off his jacket, throwing it at him. "What is wrong with you?"

Mamoru cast his eyes heavenward for a moment, "Usako, I'm not having this argument with you now."

"First, she asked you out for Christmas. Now you two are here together? The way she touches you, the way she looks at you I-" Usagi's hands balled into fists. "I can't believe you can't see it."

"But I've told you, over and over. She's my friend," Mamoru said, running his hand through his hair in a quick, agitated movement.

"You could describe me the same way," Usagi snapped and Mamoru cringed.

"You are overreacting," he muttered.

"I'm not overreacting, I'm just _reacting_!" She snapped. Maybe he didn't want Saori that way, but Saori wanted _him_. And until he acknowledged that and acted on it - however he decided to act - Usagi just didn't know what to do.

"Reacting to what, exactly?"

"That she's in love with you," Usagi cried, throwing her arms out. "For gods sake, Mamoru, tell me you aren't that _blind_!"

He blinked in shock. "What?"

 _Oh my god. He really didn't know?_ "Well, it's about time someone finally told you," she said, darkly. "So you can make an informed decision about what you want to do!"

She started to brush past him to leave, but he grabbed her arm and she turned to meet his eyes.

"What do you mean, an 'informed decision'?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

Usagi just shook her head, "Never mind. I'm just glad you finally know now. Congratulations, someone's in love with you." A vision of Erika and Yuu flashed before her eyes. "From what I'm told that's a wonderful thing." She pulled her arm away from his hand. "Excuse me, I have a party to get back to," she said, before disappearing through the doorway.

Mamoru stayed behind on the balcony after she left, pressing his palms to the edge and watching the city without really seeing it, shivering slightly from the cold. An informed decision. Because Saori might be in love with him, and Usagi wasn't.

But even if what Usagi said was true, he didn't feel that way about Saori, he never had. There wasn't anything to decide. Even if Usagi didn't love him, as long as she _liked_ him enough to spend time with him, as long as she was happy with what they had, Mamoru would take it.

Because even if Usagi didn't feel the same about him, he had to admit to himself that he was totally utterly and completely in love with her.

* * *

 

He hadn't been back in the room for a full minute before Saori found him. "Just be prepared, Inoue wants you to play a prominent part in his speech," she said lightly, walking to a nearby table with her champagne flute in hand.

Mamoru gave her a tight smile, unsure how to answer. "Listen, Saori-"

"Hey, we got our first victims!" A voice interrupted, and Saori looked above her head and laughed a little.

 _You have to be freaking kidding me,_ Mamoru thought. The universe was obviously against him from the start.

"It's mistletoe, you HAVE to kiss," a small woman from accounting said. "It's the Christmas rule." The group around her cheered in agreement.

Mamoru shook his head, "I'm not-"

"Well, if it's a rule," Saori giggled. "I guess it's not up to us," she said, shrugging at him with a smile.

"I think it's more of a Christmas guideline really-" he said, laughing nervously.

They had amassed quite a group of spectators now.

 _Well, he didn't waste any time,_ Usagi thought, watching from the back of gathering crowd.

Usagi felt Erika slide up to her, but didn't dare take her eyes of Mamoru and how he was smiling at the girl in front of him.

 _Please Mamo-chan, please just kiss her cheek and move on,_ she directed her thoughts at him, _and then finally tell her you don't want her that way. Please, please, please._

Mamoru sighed, shaking his head. "Fine," he said, and leaned forward to kiss Saori's cheek.

At that moment, she grabbed his jacket and pressed her lips to his. It was a few seconds before Mamoru could think to respond, and by then she'd stepped back on her own, tossing chestnut hair behind her shoulder in a shimmering wave. "Merry Christmas," she said, as the crowd cheered.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so so sorry


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking with this! Sorry for the delay. This part had some issues, I was out of town, and anyway here it is!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

Someone touched her arm, and Usagi realized Erika had been saying her name this whole time, only Usagi hadn't heard it through the roaring in her ears.

"Usagi," Erika said, again, concern in her brown eyes.

Usagi looked at her blankly, feeling numb. _I guess Mamoru made his choice,_ she thought, surprised by how empty she felt.

"What can I do?" Erika said sympathetically. Blinking a few times, Usagi reached out and took Erika's half full champagne glass and downed it before handing it back to her empty.

"Thanks," Usagi said, gesturing to the one in Yuu's hand, "And that one."

Erika handed it over, "Anything else?" and Usagi met her eyes, finally focusing on something that wasn't empty space.

"I- I don't know," she said. "I should leave..."

"No, stay," Erika grabbed her arm, "don't let them chase you off."

Meanwhile, Mamoru had pulled back in shock, looking at Saori like she was a stranger. "Sa-Saori, I-," he wasn't sure what to say.

Saori blushed at the look on his face and shook her head, "I'm sorry," she murmured, with a nervous smile. "I'm... I just got carried away."

Turning away, Mamoru desperately searched the crowd for Usagi's familiar hairstyle, hoping to catch her eye. She knew he had no part in that kiss, right? She _had_ to. Spotting her talking to Erika, Mamoru started through the crowd when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Chiba, m'boy!" Inoue said, with a grin. "I was just about to make my speech when there was that little commotion over here!" He chuckled.

"Excuse me, sir, but I have to-"

"Come up on stage with me, please. Fujiwara, you too. And the other engineers, bring them all up on stage! I want to recognize your hard work and all you've done for the company!"

"But-" Inoue wouldn't take no for an answer, pulling him and the others up on the small bandstand by the DJ booth, taking the microphone.

"And here's Inoue's long winded speech," Naoko muttered, sliding up to Usagi and Erika with a small smile. "Hey, you okay? You look pale."

Usagi raised her glass. "I'll be _fine_ ," she said, finishing it off in one gulp.

Yuu walked over with two well drinks in his hand. He went to hand one to each woman, but Erika handed hers over to Usagi, too.

"If ever a night called for double fisting, this is it."

"Thanks," Usagi said, with a tight smile. Inoue was talking about Mamoru and his value to the company. To avoid listening, Usagi concentrated very hard on the act of swallowing down her drink.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Naoko asked, as the stage emptied and the music started up again.

Usagi gave a crooked smile. "Well... gimme... a few minutes, but... sure."

"Let's take a break for now," Yuichi said. "Should we go sit?"

"Heads up," Erika murmured, eyes flicking up behind Usagi's shoulder, where Mamoru was approaching quickly.

He put his hand on Usagi's shoulder, making her turn too quickly and stumble sideways so Yuichi had to catch her and steady her upright.

"Can I talk to you?" Mamoru asked, not bothering to greet the others or hide his anxiety. Usagi's face was red, and she gave him a look that made his lungs constrict.

"No," she said, her voice hitching a little. Then she gave him a sweet smile, that didn't reach her eyes. "But you _can_ go fuck yourself," she said in a saccharine voice. She handed him one of her empty drink glasses, "Merry Christmas."

"Usa-"

"See you later, Mr. Chiba," Erika interrupted, gently guiding Usagi away. Naoko and Yuichi shared shocked, mystified looks, but they followed the others into the crowd.

"Wait-" Mamoru looked at the glass in his hand and shook his head quickly, putting it down at a nearby table. Okay, she was angry. Angrier than he'd ever seen her, but anger he could handle. But the way she'd looked at him just before Yamamoto had pulled away utterly terrified him. What had he _done_?

Before he could find her again, he was stopped by Inoue and another engineer, wanting to talk. And then it was the sales people, and Mamoru kept losing sight of Usagi. He tried to get through conversations, to disengage without being straight up rude, but he was starting to lose it. He wondered that no one else noticed his shaking hands, his panicked glances around the room, making sure Usagi was still there. Everything seemed so stupid, so inconsequential compared to the look in Usagi's eyes. Didn't anyone realize how _important_ this was?

"Are you okay?" Saori was at his arm, and had probably been there for a while while he struggled through a conversation with a company exec. But Mamoru couldn't seem to think, couldn't concentrate on anything but _fixing_ this. He gave her a short, quick shake of his head.

"Not now."

"I- we should probably talk about-"

"Not _now_ ," he snapped. She looked stricken, and he walked away, knowing he'd have to talk to her, _really_ talk to her, later. Now, Usagi was his first priority. And that Yamamoto woman had been handing her way too many glasses of champagne.

He felt his stomach twist when Usagi listed against Yuichi a little. _She can't even fucking stand._ He felt furious; at Yamamoto, at Saori, at himself. _Why didn't I just listen? Why did I let this happen?_ He grabbed his jacket from the chair where he left it. All that mattered now was getting Usagi safely home.

"Heads up, part two," Erika muttered and Usagi lifted her head from where she was leaning heavily against Yuichi.

"What's going on here?" Saori walked up, her jacket and purse in her head. She noticed Usagi and her face schooled to a perfect, pretty look of concern.

"Nothing, we're fine," Yuichi said, shifting Usagi slightly so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh," Saori shook her head. "Goodness, she really is having trouble isn't she?"

"Go away before I vomit on your Jimmy Choo shoes, _"_ Usagi said, making Saori blink and step back. Usagi couldn't bring herself to care about the shocked gasps from her coworkers at her treatment of a senior employee. Saori was the second to last person she'd wanted to see right then anyway.

Naoko laughed nervously, stepping forward to help Yuichi by winding her arm around Usagi's other side. "We were just going to sit down for a while so..."

"She needs to get home," Mamoru said, walking up to them, his voice colored with concern. _Oh, and here's number one,_ Usagi thought.

"Go _away_ ," Usagi mumbled, shutting her eyes.

"Excuse me," Mamoru said to Naoko. She stepped aside with a wide-eyed nod. He gently put one arm around Usagi's shoulders, and the other under her knees, lifting her up in his arms. Usagi groaned, squeezing her eyes shut and burying her face in his chest.

"Let's get her outside, call a cab," Mamoru said. "Her friends are home, they can take care of her. Ms. Yamamoto, could you get her things?"

"Yes, of course," Erika said, grabbing Usagi's purse and jacket from a nearby chair.

Outside the winter air stung Usagi's face and took her breath away from her for a moment. The conversation swirled around her, like she wasn't even there.

"Is she gonna be okay in a cab by herself?" Yuichi asked.

"No, I'm going with her," Mamoru said, as Yuu waved a taxi over from the street.

"Um... I am not sure that's ..." Naoko gave Erika a worried look.

"Come with us if you want," Mamoru told her, "I'll pay the fare, and have the driver bring you right back to the party." He turned to Erika, "Do you know Usagi's home number by chance?"

She nodded, "I'm pretty sure I have her home number, I can give her roommates a heads up."

Naoko climbed in the front passenger seat, and Mamoru gently put Usagi down in the backseat and then climbed in himself. He gave the driver Usagi's address.

"How are you doing? Are you okay?" he whispered to Usagi, brushing hair back from her flushed face.

"I might throw up on you," she mumbled.

"I'd probably deserve it," he said. Usagi's face crumbled, and she gave a small sob. Mamoru wrapped his arms around, stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Usako," he whispered. He knew Naoko was in the front seat, witnessing all of this, but he was pretty sure their cover was shot to hell already anyway. "I should have listened to you."

"Why did you kiss her?" Usagi said, her voice choked with tears. "Why did you have to do that?"

"I didn't," he said, "I swear to you, I did not want to kiss her. I don't want to kiss anyone but you. Usako, look at me." He cupped her face in his hands and she looked at him, blearily, with red-rimmed eyes. "I'm sorry, its not an easy thing for me to say, and I don't even know if you'll remember this but... Usako, I love you, okay?" he said, looking right into her eyes. "I'm in love with you. I've been for ages."

She blinked, confusion settling over her features for a moment.

He looked in her eyes with such intensity Usagi felt her eyes start to well up again.

"I want _you,"_ he said. "I don't care about anything else."

Usagi just shook her head, shutting her eyes. "Everything's spinning," she murmured. Mamoru put his arms back around her, resumed stroking her hair.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"We're here," the taxi driver said, and Mamoru helped Usagi out of the door while Minako and Makoto ran out into the lightly falling snow. Makoto took Usagi into her arms and walked her inside.

Minako glared at him, but it was a sad sort of glare. "I hate always being right," she muttered, turning around and following Makoto and Usagi into the apartment.

"Um... are you coming back with me?" Naoko asked out the window of the cab.

Mamoru shook his head. "I'll head home, thanks."

Naoko nodded and Mamoru watched the taxi turn around and disappear down the street. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking toward the station.

 

* * *

 

When Mamoru finally arrived at his apartment, Saori was waiting sitting on the steps outside, waiting for him.

"I figured you'd end up here eventually when you left the party," she said.

Mamoru nodded slowly. "I had to make sure Tsukino Usagi got home okay," he said.

"What is it with you and that girl, Mamoru?" she asked, brows knitting. "I don't understand it."

He sighed, raised his shoulders in a slight shrug. He had no idea what was going on with him and Usagi at the moment. He may have lost her forever.

But all he had to offer was the truth. "I'm in love with her," he said.

Saori recoiled. "Her?" she said, a strange expression falling over her features.

He nodded. The snow was falling harder now.

"For how long?" she asked, after a moment.

"A long time," he said. "Maybe since I met her. I don't know."

She shook her head, a look of confusion and shock marring her features. "So you two... what, were _together_?"

"In a manner of speaking I suppose."

Saori made an incredulous sound, shaking her head with her eyebrows raised. "Since when?"

"Before my promotion. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said, seeing the look on her face. "But it's not like we talk about personal stuff m-" Mamoru stopped talking when Saori stood and slapped him across the face, hard.

"You should have told me," she spat.

Mamoru remembered Usagi's words from earlier that night. _She's in love with you._ "Yeah, you're right," he admitted. "I should have."

He didn't look up at her until he heard her turn around and step away. "I'm leaving."

"Are you okay?" It was the wrong thing to ask, to say, but he wanted to know. She was still his friend.

"I'll be fine, Mamoru. Just ... don't call me for a while, okay?"

Mamoru's shoulders slumped and he nodded. "That's fair," he said quietly.

Saori disappeared into the falling snow and Mamoru slowly turned and headed up into his building.

 

* * *

 

When he knocked on Usagi's apartment door the next morning Mamoru expected to see Minako, and so he'd worked himself up in preparation for a show-down. But it was Rei who answered the door, her face expressionless as she looked up at him.

His surprise must have been obvious because she explained, "Minako had to work today, holiday rush, and Makoto has to prepare for an event tonight."

She still looked at Mamoru with humorless, guarded eyes. "Anyway, they asked me to come over to man the door."

"By which you mean-"

"Making sure you don't darken it, yeah."

He could have guessed as much, the way she was leaning against the door jam with it half closed didn't give off a welcoming vibe. He didn't leave though, running his thumb over his knuckles and pressing his lips together. Rei raised an eyebrow, not asking him to leave, not closing the door. Just waiting.

"What happened?" Rei asked, her eyes finally softening to him a little. Unlike Minako, he and Rei had always gotten along well. Although the priestess was fiercely protective of Usagi, she seemed at least willing to listen to Mamoru's side. "They didn't get anything out of Usagi last night, except everything she ever ate - sorry - and she's been sleeping most of this morning."

"There was an incident," he said, cringing a little. "With the mistletoe."

"That stuff should be banned," Rei said, her face not changing.

"It wasn't anything I wanted, or planned. It was a misunderstanding and-" his shoulders slumped a little. "Rei, please, just let me _try_ to make it right?"

She regarded him silently for a few more agonizing seconds. "Minako told me to threaten to call the cops if you showed up."

"I believe it."

"I always liked you, Mamoru," Rei said, with a sigh. "But I'm not sure I want to let you back there to mess with my best friend's head even more."

His eyebrows knitted as he paused, unsure of what to say to that. "I'm not-"

"I know you aren't trying to hurt anyone," Rei said, "I know this isn't even your fault. Usagi is- she has this outward appearance that she's so happy-go-lucky and lately she's been _really_ trying to show off how grown up she is, but inside... inside she's-" Rei shuffled her feet a little, obviously unused to speaking like this, her arms crossed. "You can't just come into her life _causally_. She may have lead you to believe you could, and I know that's not your fault but- if you aren't serious you need to leave now."

Rei looked up and met his eyes. "We'll comfort her, so don't worry about that."

"I'm not planning on leaving," he said. "Unless she wants me to."

She blinked and her mouth formed a silent 'oh.' After a moment she sighed and stepped back, opening the door. "Don't make me regret this," she muttered to his back as he walked by and he couldn't help smiling. From Rei, those words were akin to wishing him luck.

Usagi's eyes were open, although she was still in bed when he walked into her room. "Hi," she said, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She looked pale, but otherwise fine. Her dress had been swapped for an oversized t-shirt, but some errant eyeliner still clung above her lashes, remnants of the previous night.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. Usagi made a face.

"Truthfully, I've been better but..., I'm okay." She paused, frowned and looked down at her hands, pulling at the blanket. "Early this morning Minako made me drink a bunch of water before she left." She made a face. "After I brushed my teeth for like five years."

"Usako-"

"I'm sorry!" she cried suddenly, pressing her palms together against her forehead. "I'm so sorry! I was so jealous and stupid, and I overreacted. I was such a mess, I'm so sorry I couldn't just be an adult about this-"

"Don't apologize. _Please_ , don't." He reached up and took her hands, lowering them down from her face. "You don't have _anything_ to sorry for." He didn't let go of her hands.

She regarded him in silence, his gaze as he looked at her was different than usual. He looked resigned to something. Somehow, it made her hurt inside.

"Did you mean it?" she said, finally her voice barely above a whisper. "What you said in the cab, did you mean it? You - you love me?"

 _So she_ did _remember,_ Mamoru thought. He wondered numbly if he had only made things worse.

He nodded, and her face just crumbled. When she covered her face with her hands and started to cry, Mamoru's heart sank.

"You are such a stupid jerk!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"It doesn't have to change anything," he said, hoarsely, putting his hand to her hair, "I don-"

"I love you, too," she interrupted, still sobbing. She felt his arms tighten around her, his kiss on the top of her head. She kept her face buried in his chest until her sobs began to subside. Usagi felt overwhelmed, elated, frightened, happy - everything all at once. It was exhausting. She felt his stomach shake a little, knew he was silently laughing - at her, maybe, or with relief. Maybe joy.

She pulled back and he cupped her face in his hand, lifting her chin and rubbing a thumb across her cheek. "I'm really happy," she said, tears still sliding down her face.

"Yeah, I can tell," he said, raising an eyebrow. And the sarcastic tone in his voice, Usagi's eyes filled with tears again. _He's such an asshole. I love him so much._

Before she could start to cry again, Mamoru leaned in to kiss her - once, softly - his hand still against her cheek. She shifted, pulling her legs beneath her and straightening her back. Curling her fingers around the neck of his shirt, she leaned in and kissed him back, her mouth opening under his, his free arm locked around her waist, steadying her.

"A-hem."

They pulled apart and turned quickly to see Rei in the doorway, a plastic bag under her arm, with a deadpan expression on her face. "I'm going to assume it's fine if I take off now."

Usagi nodded, sitting backwards into the bed, knees drawn up to her chest. "Uh... yeah sure... thanks..."

Rei shifted her gaze to Mamoru and raised her eyebrows in mock-disapproval. "Honestly," she said.

"Anyway, I took a bunch of stuff from the fridge," she said. "See you at Christmas."

After she left, Usagi was still flushing a little. "Heh. Friends. Ya know." Then her face fell.

"Our cover's blown at work, huh? Too many people know about us by now."

His mouth pulled to the side a little, his eyes sliding away from hers. "Yeah, it's probably not a secret anymore."

"Erika had already figured it out- and I think most of the others did too... after how I acted at the party-"

"How _we_ acted," Mamoru cut in. "I think it's fair to say I wasn't exactly subtle at the end, either. Not to mention Naoko was in the cab with us."

"She _was_?" Usagi blinked. "Oh. Well... crap."

"And... and I told Saori about us."

She reached out and took his hand, squeezing her fingers around his. She didn't need to ask how Saori had taken it, the look on his face said enough. But Usagi felt something like relief, like pride. Mamoru had spoken up for her, he'd made it _real_ even when he didn't know if Usagi felt the same about him. She smiled at the thought of Mamoru _owning_ his feelings like that.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"I could have handled this whole thing a lot better."

"Me too," she said and they were both quiet for a moment.

"I wonder what will happen after the new year, on our first day back," Usagi sighed.

Mamoru shrugged, "We'll just have to wait and see I guess." He kissed her cheek, smoothing her hair back from her face. "But, we have two weeks until then, right?"

She smiled, "And Christmas."

"And Christmas."

Usagi sat up on her knees again, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "And right now." She kissed him, lightly, giggling.

"Uh-huh," he said, pulling back a little and reaching up to gently unlink her arms from around his shoulders. "And when are your roommates due home, again?"

"Dunno. I was sleeping when they left."

He gave her a look and she giggled again, a mischievous spark in her eye. She brushed her lips against his ear, running her fingers underneath the edge of his shirt, along his waist. "I'm _sure_ not until later."

"You're so evil," he murmured as she shifted so her legs rested on either side of him, leaned so her body pressed against his. Her fingers trailed on his stomach.

Her lips barely brushing his, she murmured, "Yeah, and you love me." At that, he pressed his lips to hers with a force that surprised her, his hands warm on her thighs, and she tumbled back onto the bed with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next part may be a while coming, but at least I left them in a happy place now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the wait on this! My summer's been busy and I've always been better at beginnings than endings. :-P But I finally got this written.  
> Thank you to my amazing beta, Ellourrah (check her out on her brand new AO3 account!)

Usagi sighed and shut her eyes, leaning back against the sofa with a happy smile. It had been such a good Christmas.

The room was dim. Her friends were all dozing except for Ami and Mamoru who were having a rather tipsy conversation regarding... particle physics? Something like that. Mamoru still had the santa hat he arrived in perched crookedly on his head. The apartment was a mess, plates and napkins everywhere, empty champagne bottles, tinsel and the blinking lights of the karaoke machine, but Usagi decided to worry about that tomorrow.

Everyone had fun; Mamoru brought KFC and Makoto had baked a Christmas cake, they watched TV specials and sang songs and toasted well into the night. It'd been such a good time...

"Hey, are you asleep?" She recognized Mamoru's whisper and stirred, opening her eyes a little.

"I guess not," she murmured back. He lifted her slightly, and adjusted them so she was curled up against him, his arm around her.

"Merry Christmas," she said.

"It hasn't been Christmas for a good three hours," he said, with a smile. "But thanks."

"Ugh, just say 'Merry Christmas' back, you jerk," she kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too," he said. And she fell asleep like that, a sleepy smile on her lips.

* * *

It was the first time in her life Usagi thought the elevator at work came too quickly, moved too fast up the floors.

"Ready?" Mamoru said from beside her, as the doors opened.

"As I'll ever be," she said. She'd found the love of her life, but everything comes at a price. All things considered, she guessed this wasn't a horrible way to pay.

Without looking around her, she followed Mamoru right into Inoue's office. It was early, and they mostly passed empty cubicles. Usagi knew there would be rumors and glances once the day officially started. Thank goodness she was hardly in the office anymore, thanks to off-sites. Of course, that could all be ending now anyway.

Inoue was already in his office, just setting up for the day. He greeted them and Usagi closed the door behind them.

"Have a seat," he said, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. They did.

"Sir," Mamoru started, "I wanted to come to you first, before any rumors disrupted productivity. I wanted to fully disclose that Tsukino and I are currently in a romantic relationship."

"I see," he said, pressing his fingers together and regarding them with a blank expression.

"And we have been for a few months now," Mamoru took a breath at Inoue's slightly raised eyebrows. It felt uncomfortable to present what he and Usagi had in such straightforward terms, but he supposed he wasn't the first person to ever fall in love. Maybe everyone who used those simple words felt the same depth of feeling beneath them. Mamoru shook his head a little, forced himself to focus.

"We want to be candid with you," Usagi continued. "But we won't stop seeing each other."

Inoue shook his head a little. "I wish you'd disclosed sooner," he said, frowning. "Especially with your seniority, Chiba."

Mamoru nodded. "I understand, sir. I agree it was a mistake not to." Usagi glanced at him and squeezed her own hands together, in lieu of holding his. They'd already discussed what they were going to say - but honestly, it was none of Inoue's business that they hadn't officially admitted their feelings to each other until very late in the relationship, that until the Christmas party neither was sure they had anything _worth_ disclosing. But there was no need to explain that. That was between the two of them only.

"I can assume, of course," Inoue said, seriously, "that nothing ... inappropriate ever happened during work hours or on company property."

"No, sir, of course not," Mamoru said quickly, meeting Inoue's gaze with complete sincerity.

Usagi glanced at him, a little taken aback at his lying ability. _Oh, well, now I know not to play poker with him, I guess._

"As you know, or I _hope_ you know, there is no company rule against fraternization," their boss continued, "However, it is frowned upon in certain situations - specifically one like this."

"You'll notice I've been very careful not to throw my support behind Tsukino's promotion to sales, I kept that firmly in your and Fujiwara's hands," Mamoru said.

"And the decision will remain there," Inoue said. "But not everyone is aware of that, Chiba. Tsukino, you need to be prepared for how this will effect your career."

Usagi lowered her eyes, blinking quickly to dispel her tears. She was going to be _professional,_ she was going to be strong, there was _no way_ she would cry here. But she hated the thought that everyone would say she'd gotten the promotion because of her relationship with Mamoru.

Actually, there may not even _be_ a promotion, now that it was squarely in Saori's hands. She knew Mamoru had patched things up with the icy brunette, and encouraged Usagi to do so as well, but facing Saori wasn't something Usagi really wanted to do. Actually, none of this was anything she _wanted_ to do, if she was honest.

She left Inoue's office feeling miserable, even as Mamoru squeezed her shoulder slightly as the door closed behind them. "Hang in there, Usako," he said.

Usagi kept to her cube all morning, working diligently on some manuals she'd let slide (now that most of her job was sales). She'd managed to avoid everyone but Erika, who came into her cube almost as soon as the other girl arrived.

"Hi," Erika said.

"Hi," Usagi answered, not looking up from her computer.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she said, giving Erika a smile. "We worked it out. Disclosed to Inoue. Now it's all up to... well, whatever these things are left up to, I guess."

"Fate?"

"Maybe."

"Fate's a bitch."

Usagi laughed a little.

"Well, you know me and my finger on the pulse of the rumor mill," Erika said. "Let me know if you ever want to know what they are saying about you."

"Uh, yeah," Usagi said, firmly, "Pretty sure I _don't_."

"Fair enough," Erika agreed. Then she smiled. "I'll set them straight whenever you want, Tsukino," she said, as she left.

* * *

At lunchtime, Usagi had planned to eat holed up in her cube, but Erika was having none of that.

"You gonna hide the rest of the time you work here?" She pulled her up by the arm. "Let's go."

The break room was crowded and Usagi told herself she was just imagining how the conversations seemed to quiet as she walked in, and then start up again, slightly more quietly with glances and whispers aplenty. Naoko waved them over to her table where she sat with Yuichi.

"So, let's talk Christmas," Erika said, "What did everyone do? Hot date, Naoko?"

"For your information, YES, I had a Christmas date."

"Ooh! Wh-"

"He turned out to be a jerk," she made a face and everyone made sympathetic noises.

Usagi ended up explaining about her friends' Christmas party tradition, and what a good time she had. "Although, the next morning I sort of wanted to move again rather than clean up the mess," she laughed.

"So, tell me Chiba was there, too," Erika said, addressing the elephant in the room head on. "And that you didn't go through all that just to spend Christmas without him."

Usagi flushed a little, looked down at her lunch. "Yeah, he was there."

"So he's, like, your boyfriend," Naoko clarified. And Usagi nodded.

"Kudos to you," Erika said, "landing the hottest new recruit within weeks."

"I can't believe it, out of anyone I'd suspect of carrying on a secret office affair Usagi would be pretty low on the list," Yuichi said earning himself a glare from Usagi.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she said and he backed off, apologizing with his hands up.

"So, wait," Naoko leaned forward giggling, "even when my cousin came...?"

Reluctantly Usagi nodded and Naoko shook her head, still laughing. "Well, I guess that explains why you never called him. Sorry about that, by the way."

Suddenly, there was another round of murmurs and Usagi twisted in her seat to see Mamoru and one of his fellow engineers had entered the room.

"You can all relax, I'm just going to get coffee and go back to my office," he said, "so you can all get back to talking about me without risk of me overhearing." He raised his eyebrows at the tables of people who sheepishly but eagerly turned back to their conversations, voices slightly lowered and not without glances between Usagi and Mamoru.

"So," Erika said, _very_ loudly, "the mechanic goes, 'it looks like you blew a seal', and the penguin says, 'oh no, it's just ice cream.' Get it?!" And she laughed at her own joke, Usagi couldn't help joining in a little, feeling like tension in the room had - if not been broken - at least shifted a little.

Mamoru gave Erika a strange look that danced between gratefulness and annoyance. "Have a good day, Mr. Chiba," Erika said, smoothly.

"Same to you, Ms. Yamamoto," he said.

Usagi shrugged slightly at him. When he returned her smile, some more curious glances were exchanged between the onlookers. "Tsukino," Mamoru raised his coffee mug slightly in farewell.

Usagi nodded back at him. "Chiba."

"Woo!" Naoko said under her breath and the rest of the table's occupants laughed a little. Usagi glanced around the room at her other coworkers, and wondered if she was imaging their looks being more interested and less judgmental.

In any case, she was glad she spent most of her time out of the office now.

* * *

It was almost the end of the day when Usagi finally got the courage to walk into Saori's cube. The brunette didn't look up from her computer until Usagi cleared her throat slightly.

"Yes, Tsukino, how may I help you?"

"I... uh," Usagi bit her lip and looked down sheepishly. "I wanted to apologize for the comment I made at the Christmas party."

"Comment?" at this Saori turned to face her, brows slightly knitting.

"About... your shoes," Usagi flushed and finally met her eyes. "I wasn't exactly my best self that night." _There's the understatement of the year_ , Usagi thought. _And it's only January._

"I've already said this to Mamoru," Saori said, "but I need to apologize to you for my actions as well."

Usagi blinked, her eyes widening a little. Saori's face remained unreadable, but when she met Usagi's eyes there was a kind of sadness the blonde didn't expect to see.

"To be fair, I wasn't exactly operating with accurate information," Saori raised a brow for a second and Usagi nodded.

"I know," she said, slipping her gaze away from Saori's again. "Sorry." Usagi thought about how jealous she'd been, how angry, all her insecurities coiled inside her every time Saori gave Mamoru that secretive smile. Why had she never really given thought to the fact that Saori was the one poised to get her heart broken, once the truth came out? All her jealousy seemed so stupid now.

"It's obvious now," Saori swallowed a little, slid her eyes to the side, "the way he looks at you. I don't know why I didn't see. I never had a chance."

Usagi opened her mouth but closed it again when Saori shook herself a little and turned back to Usagi with her usual businesslike expression. "Anything else, Tsukino?"

"Yeah, um. Inoue said that the sales promotion is mostly up to you now, actually. Due to... Ma-uh, Chiba and my relationship being fully disclosed." Usagi would rather be getting a root canal that standing here, awkward talking about Mamoru with Saori. But the air needed to be cleared.

"And?" Saori said, "What are you asking me? If this will change anything?"

Usagi nodded.

"So you are seriously standing here asking me if I'm going to sabotage your career because of a petty personal issue I've already put behind me?" She sounded so offended that Usagi took a step backwards.

"No?"

Saori smiled tightly. "Good answer. And, I don't think you'll have any problems transitioning full to sales by the end of the month."

Usagi gasped but kept her elation under control. "Thank you so much, Fujiwara, you won't regret it, I promise-"

"People will talk, Tsukino," Saori said, seriously. "They will say you only got the promotion because of Mamoru. Especially since there is a strong assumption he has Inoue's ear more than I do. I don't think I need to tell you why that is."

Usagi nodded, sighed. "I know."

"And they will say I only promoted you up to sales to avoid working with you in the future," Saori added, "that my decision was ruled by emotion and not reason. The fact is, they would say things like that anyway, about us. It's how the world is." Her eyes held something like empathy, when Usagi reached out to shake her hand.

"Thank you, Fujiwara."

"It was nice working with you, Tsukino," she said.

* * *

"So it's all worked out," Rei said, squeezing next to Usagi on the sofa later that week.

"Yup, toldya it would," Minako said to Usagi, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure _I_ told her it would?" Makoto said, putting the DVD into the player. "You just made lots of sex jokes."

Minako shrugged, "Same diff."

"How do you like working sales?" Ami asked and Usagi smiled enthusiastically.

"I love it," she said. "Plus, I'm hardly ever in the office and they moved my cube and everything. So I don't need to, uh, deal with too much fall out."

"You lucked out, girlie," Minako said, shaking her head. "For real, I thought you two were setting up to crash and burn."

"Where is Mamoru anyway?" Makoto asked, "He hasn't been by much this week. And you've been... well, home at night all week. Not that we are complaining but..."

"Hey, I pay rent," Usagi said. "More than I can say for this one, who is _always_ here." She poked Rei in the arm and the other girl glared at her.

"But seriously, is something up?" Minako asked.

Usagi shrugged. "He's been really busy lately."

"Work?" Rei shifted to better look at Usagi.

"No, actually, work is pretty tame this early in the year. I don't know what it is, to be honest."

"Eh, don't worry about it, I'm like 95% sure he's not cheating on you," Minako joked, pressing the 'play' button on the remote.

"As always, thanks," Usagi said, with a laugh.

* * *

Usagi followed Mamoru into his apartment, making a big show of looking around in interest while she slipped off her shoes. "Oh, so this is what this place looks like. I'd forgotten." She grinned up at him, cheekily.

"Ha ha," he said, dryly. He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him, kissing her nose. Usagi rose to her tiptoes and caught his mouth, winding her arms around his neck. It didn't seem to bother him as he thudded back slightly against the wall, tightening his grip on her and opening his lips to deepen the kiss. He was just working his free hand to loosen his tie when the sound of the phone ringing echoed through the apartment.

Usagi jumped slightly at the sound, and Mamoru made a face. "Of course," he muttered. Then he met her eyes apologetically, "I have to take this."

"Yeah, sure," she said, with a shrug. Mamoru took the phone and disappeared into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Weird," Usagi muttered, sitting on the sofa and pulling out the remote. She watched some random variety show on mute, biting a nail and thinking. It wasn't very long before Mamoru exited the bedroom, holding the phone in his hand with a strange expression on his face.

"Well?" she asked, shifting around so she was sitting backward on the couch, her arms resting on the back. "What was that about?"

"I-," he paused, smiling a little, "I just got a job."

"You have a job," Usagi said, confused.

"A new job," he clarified, putting the phone back on it's cradle. "At the lab of one of our clients actually." Seeing the look on her face, he shook his head quickly. "It's not because of you. I've been talking with them for a while, but it's been very informal. The job I have now isn't exactly what I thought it'd be... too much paperwork, not enough actual creating or research. But then I got that promotion, and Inoue seemed to really depend on me so I decided to stick it out. But with the new position, it's even _more_ business-related stuff and even less science." He sighed, ran a hand through his hair. "So after the new year, this company called me back, this time seriously. I've been going there for interviews after work, and getting the company physical and all that. That's why I've been so busy. They want to hire me as soon as possible."

"Jeeze," Usagi said, under her breath. "So does anyone else know you were applying for this?"

"I didn't even tell _you_ ," he said, "so you can be sure no one else is aware."

She rested her head on her arms. "Why _didn't_ you tell me?"

"I guess I just wanted to wait until it was a sure thing?" He paused, crossing his arms and leaning against the living room door frame. "But, I won't take it if you don't want me to."

"Why wouldn't I want you to?" she sat up straighter, looking concerned. "Is it far away?"

"No, I wouldn't have to move or anything," he sighed. "But if I leave, people might think it's because of you."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Wasn't it you who said 'it's not any of their business'?"

"But-"

"Let them talk," Usagi said. "Saori said they'd talk _any_ way and she's right. If anyone gives me a serious issue, I'll go somewhere else. But I'm so valuable to sales now, I don't think anyone would dare touch me." She tossed her hair a little. The look on his face puzzled her a little. "What?" she said. He strode over to her and leaned down, took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you," he said, pulling away for just a second before kissing her again, and again. She giggled as he lifted her up in his arms, pulling right over the top of the sofa and over his shoulder.

"Don't drop me!" she cried, giggling all the way to the bedroom.

* * *

**Epilogue - the following year  
**

The ballroom was, once again, decorated exquisitely.

"I see they spared no expense this year either," Mamoru said as he and Usagi entered the room.

Right away, a few of Usagi's coworkers from sales waved at her from the dance floor. Her former coworkers were already in a knot by the refreshments, Erika waved cheerfully.

"We'll have to go say hi," Usagi said, nodding back at her friend.

"Later, though," Mamoru said, taking her hand. "Let's dance. We didn't get to last year."

The song was a catchy Christmas-themed love song, and it was easy to dance with Mamoru's arm around her waist. "I'm glad I'm here _with_ you this year," she murmured, shutting her eyes and leaning her head against his chest. He tightened his grip on her, just slightly, brushed his lips against her head.

"Me, too," he said. They stayed like that a while, swaying to music.

Usagi caught Erika's eye from across the room, and the other woman pointed at Usagi and at her own ring finger, with a grin.

She laughed despite herself. "Erika noticed the ring," she murmured, and her fiance chuckled a little in response.

"Did you really expect differently?" he spun her a little, making her laugh. "She has a nose for gossip."

Usagi sighed and shook her head with a soft smile. "We'll be subject to an interrogation later," she warned, the sparkle still in her eyes.

Mamoru leaned down and put his forehead to hers. "I'm prepared," he whispered. Then he shifted his mouth to her ear, "And if you ever want to escape, Usako, this year I actually did book us a room."

She pulled back and looked at him with raised eyebrows and impressed expression. "I love you," she said. And grinned down at her in response.

"I love you, too."


End file.
